More Than Just a Friend
by Cysso
Summary: Kagome has an abusive stalker, and she can't get away from him. Her old friend Inuyasha moves back into town and protects her. They become more than friends while living through many hardships, like memory loss, kidnapping, and the CIA. KagInu MirSan
1. What I Want

disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha or any characters, i dont even think i own the story _sigh_ sad aint it?

btw this is my first fan fiction...it would be really nice if you could truthfully tell me how it is so far...

**Chapter 1: What I Want**

"There are times that I just want to die," she said as she walked home from school extremely late. "No one cares and they just make fun of me. My parents are never home, I had one friend but they moved away..." the girl sighed and continued pouring her heart to the night sky.

Her black hair was down, and usually looked nice, but now it was all messed up and matted. Her school uniform, normally immaculate, was full of holes and mud stains. Her chocolate brown eyes were full of tears and mud was streaked down her face. Her arms and legs were a mass of bruises and cuts many that were still slowly oozing blood.

As she walked she thought she heard a gasp behind her. She gingerly turned around, so as not to injure herself further. With a cry she dropped her books and ran into someone's arms.

"I never thought I would see you again. Why did you leave me," she cried into his arms.

"I will never leave you again, but who did this to you?" the silver haired guy asked with concern in his amber eyes.

"Just some guys at school, they just started hitting me and calling me names. No one there likes me," she said with a dejected look.

The guy just hugged her harder and as he let her cry into his red shirt, he whispered into her hair, "I will never let you go again Kagome."

She looked into his eyes and reached then laid her head on his chest and sighed contentedly. He let her stand there for a few more minutes before picking her up bridal style and walking her to her house. When he got there he realized that no one was home. Shaking his head he went inside and then up the stairs into her room. He set her down on her bed, kissed her on the forehead and turned to leave.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, grabbing his arm. "Stay with me, please?" she said so quietly he barely heard her. He just nodded his head and grabbed her desk chair and sat in it. She fell asleep, still grabbing his arm. Inuyasha sat there for hours before he too fell asleep.


	2. Inuyasha's First Day

disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha or any characters, i dont even think i own the story _sigh_ sad aint it?

r&r so ikno what im doin wrong...thanks

* * *

**Chapter 2: Inuyasha's First Day**

Kagome woke up with the early morning sun in her eyes. She sat up, yawned, and stretched her arms. She nearly yelped when her arm came in contact with someone's head.

"Hey wench, careful where you swing that thing," a voice said.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and glomped his head. Inuyasha jumped up and rubbed his ears.

"Don't yell like that. I can hear well enough and I would like to be able to hear today," he said playfully.

Kagome looked down sheepishly and then jumped up when she remembered that she had school today. She ran around the room going crazy until Inuyasha stopped her.

"You have a half hour to get ready. Hurry up," he said and then blinked as she turned into a blur running from the bathroom to the closet and then the dresser and so forth. He just sighed and shook his head as he sat on her bed. In 20 minutes Kagome walked out of the bathroom ready to go.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and then ran towards school. Kagome looked at her watch and then realized that she had five minutes before school started. They arrived at the school and she yelled at Inuyasha for making her late. Kagome ran to class and sat down just as the bell rang.

Inuyasha walked over to the office and told the people there that he was a new student. They gave him a lot of papers to sign and fill out. Inuyasha sat in the office for two hours before he was done. He hated filling out forms because they asked so many stupid questions so many times.

When he was done he got his schedule and walked to his fourth period class. He walked up to the teacher and told him that he was a new student.

"Class, settle down. We have a new student today. His name is Inuyasha and he just moved back from Kyoto," he said to the class. Turning to Inuyasha he pointed out a seat in the back. Just as he sat down Kagome walked in and handed a pass to the teacher. He talked to her for a few minutes and then let her go to her seat.

Kagome walked towards Inuyasha and smiled at him as she took her seat, the one right next to him. The teacher resumed talking about Feudal Japan and the weaponry used as Kagome passed a note to him.

_Hey Inuyasha, _

_Looks like we got the same class for third. Send your schedule over and I'll see what else we have together. Ok?_

_Kags_

Inuyasha looked at the paper and then smiled. He turned the paper over and wrote back.

_Hey Kagome,  
__First – English with Ms. Miyazaki  
__Second – science with Mr. Yoshimoto  
__Third – math with Mr. Akamatsu  
__Fourth – history with Ms. Narita  
__Luch  
__Fifth – PE with Mr. Nakano  
__Sixth – art with Ms. Iwakami  
__Inuyasha_

Kagome looked at the paper surprised. She wrote to Inuyasha and told him that she had all the same classes. Just then the bell rang signaling the end to fourth period. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and raced towards the cafeteria. There she ran through another door and towards two people standing under a tree.

Just as they arrived the guy put his hand on the girl's rear. She hit him hard across the face. Dusting her hands off she turned towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome introduced her as Sango. She had long brown hair that was in a loose ponytail and brown eyes with pink eye shadow. Inuyasha shook her hand and than asked about the guy that she had just hit.

"Oh, that's Miroku," Sango said rolling her eyes. Miroku stood up and rubbed his face. He shook hands with Inuyasha and then walked towards Kagome.

"Hi Kagome, its good to see you again," Miroku said inching closer to her.

"Why were you out for a week anyway Miroku?" Kagome asked, oblivious to his intentions.

"Well I was si-" Miroku was cut off by Kagome's scream and was hit yet again.

"He just never learns," Sango said shaking her head.

The four sat and talked about the day so far when the bell rang telling them to head to class.


	3. Mom and Dad

Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha or any characters, i dont even think i own the story _sigh_ sad aint it?

Yay for me...i put up two chapters today and this is my third...sry if they aren't long enough but hey...my first right?

Oh btw...i know Inuyasha is a bit ooc but he's too stand-offish in the anime/manga so I decided to change it a bit...oh well...maybe he'll go back...iono

* * *

Chapter 3: Mom and Dad 

"Finally the day is over," Kagome said holding her hands above her head. Inuyasha just looked at her and sighed shaking his head. He told Kagome that he had to go and then left.

_Just once I wish he would let me touch those ears. They are so cute and fuzzy!_ Kagome thought. She continued walking home with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Kagome," a voice called. Kagome winced and then turned around. Her bruises from last night still hurt and her cuts had barely healed, and yet this guy was coming back to beat her up again.

"What do you want Naraku?" Kagome asked with fear in her eyes. She was hoping that he would not try and hurt her again.

"How did you like my present last night Kagome?" Naraku said with a smirk. Kagome started to back up when Naraku grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast Kagome. I didn't get to finish before the cars came last night. Lets go somewhere alone why don't we?" he said dragging her into the park. When they got there he started to hit her. She screamed and then quieted knowing that if she struggled or tried to run away he would only hit her harder.

* * *

Three Hours Later

Kagome was walking home, whimpering with every step because her bruises hurt a lot more now. She knew that this had to stop, but she didn't know who to tell. Naraku knew some secrets about her that she never wanted anyone to find out. She was afraid that if Sango and Miroku were told they wouldn't like her anymore, and none of the teachers would believe her about Naraku.

They would never believe that a top student like Naraku would ever bully another student. A lot of the girls at the school would never believe it either. His long black hair and red eyes captivated too many hearts, not all of them students.

"If only I could tell Inuyasha," Kagome said with a sigh. She knew that he would know what to do, but she thought that if he knew her secret, he would never like her again.

Kagome reached her house and then realized that both parents were home, for once. She looked at herself and then groaned. She looked horrible, and her parents would yell at her for it. She quietly opened the door only to see Souta's scared face.

"What's wrong Souta?" Kagome asked kneeling down.

"Mom and dad are home," he said matter-of-factly.

"I know, but why are you so scared?"

"They were yelling at each other again," he answered starting to cry.

"It's ok Souta. Come with me," she said holding out her hand. Souta took it and she snuck into her room and closed the door.

"Let me change and then we can talk ok?" Kagome asked.

Souta just nodded his head and lay down on her bed. When she came back he was asleep. She walked out of the room and into the living room, knowing that was where her parents would be. The minute she walked into the room her parents stopped arguing and looked at her.

"What do you want Kagome?" her mother asked in a mean way.

"I was just wondering if you could keep it down, Souta is sleeping," Kagome said in a calm voice.

"Why should we listen to you?" her father asked her.

"Well he is your son you know. I was just thinking you would like him to get a good nights sleep, that is all."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO," her father yelled turning red.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM Kagome," her mother screamed at her.

Kagome walked into her room and shut the door. She slid to the floor and started to cry, knowing that Souta was sound asleep. She cried until no more tears would come and then fell asleep with her back to the door.

_It was really dark and Kagome was walking towards a small light. The more she walked the further the light seemed to be. Just as she was about to give up in desperation she heard Naraku's voice. _

_"It's all your fault Kagome. You should never have trusted me. __No matter how hard you try you will never reach that light. You will always live in search of it," he said laughing evilly. "Remember Kagome, you did it. No one can help you now."_

Kagome woke with a start. She realized it was Saturday morning, and there was no school. She stretched and looked on her bed. Souta was still asleep and she smiled. Kagome went downstairs and noticed her parents were gone.

"I wonder when they left?" she thought out loud. "Oh well, at least its quiet again." She started to make some pancakes for Souta when he woke up.

When she was finished she went back into her room and woke up Souta, telling him that there were pancakes on the table. Kagome went to take a shower and she thought about what she was going to do today. By the time she was done she had decided on calling Sango.

"Hey Sango...I'm fine...yea...hey, wutcha doin today?...wanna hang out?...k call the guys...I gotta take Souta to a friend's and then I'll meet you...at the mall?...ok...see you then...bye"

Kagome hung up and then took Souta to his friend's house. She then walked to the mall, which was close by. She stood in their normal waiting place until she saw Inuyasha coming. Her face lit up and she waved. He just nodded his head in her direction.

Just then a girl dressed in sluttish clothes ran into Inuyasha. She apologized to him, but Kagome knew that it was done on purpose.

"Damn that Kikyo, why can't she just pick a guy and stick with him?" Kagome muttered to herself. Just then Inuyasha and the rest of the gang arrived. They spent the day at the mall, with each girl buying about three bags of clothes, when they decided it was time to go home.

Sango and Miroku went one way and Kagome and Inuyasha went another. Inuyasha dropped Kagome off at her house and then went home. Kagome went up to her room, dropped her stuff on the floor and lay on her bed. Just as she was dropping off to sleep she thought she heard the window open.

* * *

The Next Day

"Guys, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked Sango and Miroku.

"I don't know, she said she was coming," Sango said sounding worried.

The group decided to walk to her house and see what was up. When they arrived they found a note on her bed.

"Ugh, it smells like Naraku," Inuyasha muttered.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Miroku asked sounding very confused.

"Well, I'm a hanyou, or half demon. So my smell and hearing are better, that and I can run faster than you," Inuyasha answered.

_Hello dear friends of Kagome, _

_I have her, you will never find her, and soon I will make her forget all of you. I need her soul, and something she possesses, although I am not sure what yet. But believe me, if you come after her, you will never see her again._


	4. Search for Kagome

Disclaimer: no I don't own Inuyasha…but hey…I can dream right?

Hehe…sry to leave you with a cliffy, but I updated fast right?

hey...R&R so i know what im doing...this is my first after all... thanks

* * *

**Chapter 4: Search for Kagome **

Inuyasha jumped up cursing.

"We have to find her," he said while pacing around the room. "But the question is, how?"

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Sango said timidly.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Well you said you were a half demon. I was wondering if you could follow her scent or Naraku's or something."

"That's a good idea, only problem is that I can't seem to smell him. It seems as if he just disappeared off the face of the earth."

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku sat on Kagome's bed trying to find a way to rescue her. There seemed to be no hope left, when suddenly Miroku jumped up.

"I have it!" Miroku exclaimed. He started pacing around the room muttering to himself. He looked really excited and happy.

"Well tell us what it is," Sango asked nicely while in the background Inuyasha looked ready to murder him.

"Well, in case you didn't notice, Kagome is a miko, an untrained one, but still a miko. She has an aura surrounding her that I'm sure Inuyasha could find, if he knew what to look for."

"An aura?" Inuyasha said, looking confused.

"Oh, I get it," Sango said, looking relieved. "I am so glad that you thought of it Miroku," she exclaimed giving him a hug. She felt an all to familiar hand on her butt and jumped back.

"HENTI," she screamed giving him a slap across the face (A/N did I spell that right?) Miroku fell to the ground, groaning.

"We have no time to lose, let's go," Inuyasha said as he picked up Miroku, slung him over his shoulder, and ran off.

"Hey, wait for me Inuyasha!" Sango yelled running after him. Inuyasha, annoyed at the delay, stopped and slung her over his shoulder as well. He started running again.

"Where are we going?" Miroku asked groggily.

"My house. I need you to teach me how to see auras and how to track them and stuff," Inuyasha said. After a few minutes a large mansion came into view. He slowed down and put the two human's on the ground. Oblivious to their admiration of his house he started up the walk towards the house.

"You live here?" Sango said.

"Yea, why?"

"It's so…so…big," Miroku said with awe.

"Well, my father, who died, split this house between me and my half-brother. So the right half is mine and the left is my brother's, hence the two doors," Inuyasha said impatiently.

As soon as he said it Sango saw the two front doors. The house looked rather odd with two large doors right next to each other. She followed Inuyasha, dragging Miroku behind her.

"By the way Miroku, how did you know about the auras?" Inuyasha asked as they entered the house.

"Well, when I was younger my father sent me to train as a monk. He said that way I could stay out of trouble. But, alas, he died about five years later, so I had to come home."

"A monk eh?" Inuyasha said smirking. "Then why do you always grope Sango?"

"Uh, because….because-" Miroku was saved from answering when a door opened.

"Can you please keep it down?" a cold, emotionless voice asked. Looking up from the floor Miroku saw a tall man with long silver hair and amber eyes, much like Inuyasha's. He wore white robes, and had a little fluffy thing on his right shoulder. He repeated his question, this time sounding annoyed.

"Yea, sure Fluffy, whatever you say," Inuyasha said absentmindedly while waving his hand in the man's general direction and walked up the stairs. Miroku and Sango followed him.

"Fluffy?" Sango asked trying to suppress a laugh.

"Well, yea, you did see the fluffy thing on his arm right?" Sango and Miroku nodded. "There ya go."

By that time they were at a door. Inuyasha told them that this was his training room. He opened the door and revealed a large room with every kind of weapon imaginable inside.

"Ok monk, you're gonna show me how to see Kagome's aura and how to follow it," Inuyasha demanded.

"Yup," Miroku agreed, a little scared of what would happen if he didn't.

* * *

2 Hours Later

"I finally got it!" Inuyasha said. "Let's go and find Kagome."

Inuyasha jumped out the window with Miroku and Sango on his shoulders. When he got to the ground he let them go. Just then Kikyo walked by his house. She was wearing slutty clothes and a lot of make up.

"Hey Inuyasha, what are you doing?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"Uh, nothing Kikyo, I'm busy. Talk to you later," he said walking quickly in the opposite direction of her. Miroku and Sango followed him, waving goodbye to Kikyo as they passed.

Inuyasha turned around and grabbed the two humans. He jumped from treetop to treetop, seeming to follow a line. They traveled like this for a long time. After about an hour Inuyasha started to slow down, and look harder for the residue her aura left behind.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Miroku asked, starting to worry.

"I can't find her aura anymore. It disappears around this spot."

"Well, lets look around then. Maybe there is a secret place or something inside one of these trees," Sango suggested.

The trio searched for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only about 15 minutes before Miroku found a hole in the trunk of a tree. He stuck his finger in it (A/N I know it's a really stupid thing to do, but hey its Miroku remember?) and it got stuck. When he tried to pull it back out he accidentally opened something.

"Hey guys, I think I broke the tree," Miroku said.

"Keh, how do you break a tree Miroku?" Inuyasha said.

Sango looked at the opening in the tree and gasped.

"Guys, its Kagome. Look, she's inside the tree, asleep, I think."

Inuyasha picked her up tenderly and started walking towards her house. After a while he started to run, totally forgetting about Miroku and Sango. He ran towards Kagome's house, which was very close to where they were. When he got there he noticed that there was no one home, but there was a note on the door.

_Hey Sis,  
I'm going to spend the night at Tyler's, just wanted to let you know so you didn't freak out. I'll be home tomarrow, I don't know when though.  
Love Souta_

Inuyasha took the note, and Kagome, inside. He set her down on her bed when she woke up.

"Who are you?" she asked, sounding confused. "What are you doing in my house?"


	5. Alone

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: no I don't own Inuyasha…but hey…I can dream right?

Hehe...this chappy is not about Inuyasha and Kagome...hehe...wonder what he will do tho...oh well...story for another day

* * *

**Chapter 5: Alone**

Miroku and Sango were following Inuyasha when he started to run. At first they continued to follow him, but he was moving to fast for them to keep up. After a while they stopped, totally confused about which way they were supposed to go.

"Uh, Miroku? Do you have any idea which way we are supposed to go?" Sango asked sounding confused.

"Nope," he answered, sounding cheerful.

"Why are you so happy Miroku?"

"No reason. I just like this strange forest we are in."

"Hm...you have a point, but where did it come from. I don't remember this being here before."

"It has, but no one pays attention to it because it's supposed to be haunted."

"Oh, ok...I think," Sango said, sounding scared.

"Don't worry my Sango, I will protect you," Miroku said with a smile.

By now Sango was totally confused. She knew they had passed this tree before, but in this forest everything seemed the same. After a long time of walking she grew tired.

"Hey, Miroku, can we rest for a while?" Sango asked, surprised that he hadn't tried to grope her yet.

"Yea, if you want. I think we have been here before. This rock looks very familiar, but then again, so does everything else."

"I know what you mean."

Sango and Miroku sat down and rested. As they rested they talked about school, and home.

"Why do you live alone?"

"Well, I told you that my father died right?"

"Yea."

"Well, when he died my mother took care of me for a year or so, but she died too. The doctors said 'natural causes' but heartbreak is my bet. They really loved each other and when he died she was always sad and gloomy."

"What about other relatives?"

"Well, my grandparents don't want me or are dead, and both my parents were only children, so there is no one else."

"Oh, I'm sorry Miroku," Sango said. Overcome with emotion she gave him a hug. Miroku's eyes lit up. A girl was hugging him of her own accord. This had never happened before. He sat there for a few minutes deliberating whether or not he should grab her butt, all open and there. He decided against it, since it always got him hit anyway, and hugged Sango back. After a while Sango broke the hug.

"Miroku?"

"Yea?"

"I have an important question, and you must answer truthfully."

"Ok, I promise to answer truthfully."

"Why do you always grope me?"

"Uh...well...I...I like you Sango."

"You do?"

"Yea, I do. I was going to ask you, will you consider going on a date with me?"

"Yes Miroku, I will, but only if you promise not to grope me during the date or before."

"I promise," Miroku said, his face lighting up. With that Miroku gave her a peck on the cheek. Sango gasped. No one had ever tried that before. She quickly turned to face him and looked him straight in the face. Miroku, thinking he had done something wrong, looked scared and he winced as she came closer.

"She's going to hit me again, I know it," he thought. But he was surprised. Instead of hitting him Sango gave him a large hug and peck on the cheek. Miroku smiled and hugged her back, only to feel her go limp.

"Huh, she must have fallen asleep," hethought. "Am I that comfortable?" Miroku thought on the subject and realized that Sango was not going to wake up anytime soon. He resigned himself to a night outdoors and then remembered that Sango was there.

"I won't be cold now," Miroku said smiling. "Sango is here keeping at least half of me warm." With that Miroku dropped off to sleep, and dreamed of Sango in a bathing suit running on the beach. (A/N tsk tsk Miroku)

* * *

Miroku woke up with something warm in his arms. He looked down, confused and saw the top of Sango's head. He watched her sleep for a few minutes before she woke up.

_"This is so comfortable, except for this rock digging into my leg, wait rock? Why is there a rock in my bed? Huh? Dirt? Trees?"_ with this Sango put out her hand, coming in contact with Miroku's arm. _"Miroku? Why is he here? Oh yea, Inuyasha left us after we found Kagome."_

"Miroku? What time is it?" Sango asked while stretching.

"Uh, about 7."

"Well let's go back to Kagome's and see if she is ok."

"Sounds good."

With that Miroku stood up and offered his hand to help Sango up. When she was standing she gave him a hug. Miroku put his hand under her chin and lifted it so he could look in her eyes.

"Sango," he whispered, right before he kissed her on the lips. It was a short, chaste kiss, but to Sango it seemed to last forever. It sent a shock through her body and his lips seemed so very warm. She suddenly felt his heartbeat start to go faster, and his body felt so nice against hers. When he broke the kiss, Sango gave a gasp and then blushed, looking down at the ground.

When she looked up again Miroku was looking down at her, with a different look in his eyes. Sango pulled his head down for another kiss, this one lasting longer. He licked her bottom lip with his tongue, seeking entrance into her mouth. She parted her lips a little and sighed into the kiss when she felt his tongue on hers. Sango parted from Miroku and smiled up at him. She put her arm around his waist and they started walking.

After a while Sango decided to climb a tree and see which way they should go. She saw Kagome's house to the left a little and she told Miroku. She was just about to climb down when she slipped and fell, plummeting to the earth. She screamed and thought she was going to at least break a few bones, when Miroku caught her. She gave him a hug and they went towards Kagome's house. When they came the gate, they saw Inuyasha running out of the house like his hair was on fire. Following him came Kagome; she was throwing anything she could get her hands on at him.

Sango and Miroku just doubled up laughing; they wondered what he had done to make her so mad. She turned in their direction and screamed.

"Why are all you people coming here, I don't know any of you," she yelled as she ran into the house.

"What?" Miroku and Sango said, looking at each other in confusion.

* * *

hey...sry if it isnt long enough for you guys, but i gotta go...so i'll write more later... 


	6. Kagome's Memories

Disclaimer: no I don't own Inuyasha…oh well...

Sry bout the wait, but I had stuff to do...

Btw from now on whenever the characters think it will be italicized...

* * *

hey if you guys want a last time reminder-thingy-ma-bob tell me cause I'll put it in... otherwise I won't...and if u don't know what I'm talking about ask me...I'll tell you...

* * *

**Chapter 6: Kagome's Memories**

"What was that about Inuyasha?" Sango asked looking extremely worried.

"I don't know, she just woke up like that, couldn't remember me, who she was, anything," Inuyasha said sadly. "I don't think there is any way to cure her either."

Inuyasha looked so dejected that Sango felt sorry for him. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Everything will turn out alright Inuyasha, just wait and see," she said in an effort to cheer him up.

"Feh," Inuyasha said before jumping into a very large tree and sitting on a branch.

"Miroku, is there anyway that Kagome can be cured?" Sango asked while glancing at Inuyasha periodically.

"I'm not sure, but maybe. We need her to trust us, or at least come with us somewhere."

"What do you mean?"

"I know a person that may be able to help. Do you want to go see her with me?"

"Ok, if we can take Inuyasha with us, he knows her the best."

"Good idea, call him down and tell him."

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked careful that she didn't make him angry. "We may have a way to help Kagome, but you need to come with us."

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree branch and looked at Sango questioningly. She motioned towards Miroku, and Inuyasha turned his gaze in the monk's direction. Miroku cleared his throat nervously before telling Inuyasha about a woman he used to know.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go," Inuyasha said eager to leave so he could help Kagome.

* * *

The group arrived at a shrine close to their school. They knocked on the door and an old woman with white hair and an eye patch opened the door. 

"Miroku!" she said sounding surprised.

"Kaede, it's nice to see you again. This is Sango and Inuyasha," Miroku said with a smile on his face.

"What has brought you here young monk?"

"We have a friend that I hope you can help."

"What happened to this friend?"

"She seems to have lost her memory. See she was captured by Naraku and when we rescued her she didn't remember us at all."

"Can you bring her to me by this Friday? I will need to speak with this friend."

"I am sure we can. We will see you then," Miroku said as he left her house with Sango and Inuyasha in tow. Miroku and Sango went towards their houses, and Inuyasha went towards Kagome's. He was going to try and win her trust.

* * *

Friday (A few days later) 

_Something isn't right about all this. I think I can win her trust and then ask her to come see a friend with me...no better yet I'll say she's my aunt...yes good plan...now only to win her trust..._ Inuyasha was interrupted from his thoughts when someone tapped his shoulder. He spun around, thinking it was Naraku or one of his minions. He was surprised when he was confronted with Kagome's face.

"Hey, I'm sorry I scared you, and I'm sorry I yelled at you this morning. It was just weird finding you in my room," she said.

"Uh...it's ok, I didn't mean to scare you," Inuyasha said confused.

"Do you want to start over?" Kagome said holding out her hand. Inuyasha took it, still looking confused.

"Sure."

"Hi, my name is Kagome, what's yours?"

"Uh...Inuyasha." Kagome and Inuyasha shook hands.

"So what were you doing in my room anyway?"

"Uh, well, when I was walking towards the park I saw you laying on the ground. I came over to you and asked if you were ok. You said that you wanted to go home, but didn't think you could walk there so I helped you. I had just walked you up to your room when you woke up and hit me." _Well that was really fast thinking. It's mostly true maybe she'll believe it? Nah she's not that gullible, is she?_

"Oh, ok then, well what do you want to do?" Kagome asked, acting all jumpy.

"Well I have to go see an aunt of mine, want to come?"

"Sure! This sounds like fun!" Kagome said skipping ahead of Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone (A/N ok so I don't know how he can get a cell phone to fit on his ears and mouth but hey...use ur imagination ok?) and called Miroku. He told him to meet them at Kaede's house.

* * *

hm...ok i kno this was a short chapter, but i gotta leave the explanation for next time, cause i gotta think of one ...so until next time ppl...oh and R&R okie? let me know how i am doin...thanks 


	7. Help!

Disclaimer: no…no Inuyasha for me :(

* * *

Last Time:

"Oh, ok then, well what do you want to do?" Kagome asked, acting all jumpy.

"Well I have to go see an aunt of mine, want to come?"

"Sure! This sounds like fun!" Kagome said skipping ahead of Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone (A/N ok so I don't know how he can get a cell phone to fit on his ears and mouth but hey...use ur imagination ok?) and called Miroku. He told him to meet them at Kaede's house.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Help!**

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at a shrine close to their school. Kagome looked very confused, but followed Inuyasha into the house part of the shrine. The house was old and creepy. The paint was peeling and had turned a grayish-white because of the sun. The window frames were cracked and the door creaked, but once they were inside the house took on a different feeling.

Instead of a feeling of being watched Kagome felt a kind of warmth that comes from a place long lived in. Inuyasha watched as different emotions rapidly flicked across her face. After a while she was still standing there. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and led her inside.

"Inuyasha, is that you?" a girl asked, as she came out of the doorway Kagome felt that she had seen her before/

"Uh, yea Sango. Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" Inuyasha said. "Kagome, I'll be right back ok?" he asked in Kagome's direction. Kagome just nodded and looked confused.

"Hey Sango, I told Kagome that Kaede was my aunt, so keep up the pretense and remember, her memory is gone. Tell Miroku that he has to keep control of that damned hand of his. Oh, and I'm gonna tell her you're my cousin and Miroku is your boyfriend, so play along," Inuyasha whispered quickly.

"Uh, ok. Wait, my boyfriend!" Sango asked confused.

"Just do it!" Inuyasha hissed angrily his eyes starting to go a shade of pink.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it," Sango said hurriedly running inside to tell the rest of the group about the 'plan'. Inuyasha turned back towards Kagome and found her looking very confused.

"Who was that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Uh...my cousin Sango," Inuyasha said worried that Kagome would see through his lie.

"Oh, ok." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and took her into the room Kaede was in. Inuyasha entered the room and greeted Kaede.

"Hello auntie, how are you?"

"I am doing well Inuyasha, and who is this young lady?"

"Uh, this is Kagome," Inuyasha said, trying to give Kaede a hint about who Kagome was.

"Inuyasha, is this the girl you were talking about earlier?" Kagome, totally not paying attention, was just looking around, oblivious to everything.

"Uh, Kaede, this is _**Kagome**_" Inuyasha almost yelled at her and Kaede finally understood who Kagome was.

"Kagome, do you want some tea?" Kaede asked.

"Yes please Kaede," Kagome said politely.

"Inuyasha, come with me. Ye must help an old woman make some tea," Kaede said. Inuyasha followed her into the kitchen.

"Come on old woman. You said you could help. How do we get her memories back?" Inuyasha demanded.

"First you must get her to drink this powder, then you have 3 days to find three different objects."

"What are the objects old hag?" Inuyasha started to yell.

"Well ye must have patience. Only Kagome knows what these three objects are. That is what the powder is for."

Kaede brought out the tea and handed each of them a cup of tea. Sango and Miroku took their tea and started to talk to Kagome. She couldn't seem to remember much about her family or friends. Only that she lived in a shrine. Inuyasha quietly dropped a note into Sango and Miroku's lap telling them about the three objects. After a few minutes everyone got quiet. Kaede started to chant something and Kagome's eyes closed.

"Kagome, can you hear me?" Kaede asked.

"Yes Kaede," Kagome said in a monotone that sent chills up everyone's spine.

"That is good. Now you need to tell me the first three things that come into your mind."

"Um, feather of Phoenix, tail of a fire fox, and tooth of newt."

"Alright, that is good. Is this the exact order you thought of them?"

"Yes."

"You can open your eyes now Kagome." Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. She sighed and asked for some more tea. Inuyasha gave her some more and she took it gratefully.

"Mmmmm, this tea is really good Kaede. I just got really tired all of a sudden."

"Well, I have to go now, so goodbye Kaede," Inuyasha said standing up. "Do you want to go now Kagome?" Inuyasha asked turning towards her.

"Sure," Kagome said jumping up. "Bye Kaede, bye Sango, by Miroku," she said waving.

* * *

Kagome went inside her house waving back at Inuyasha. _He really is cute_ Kagome thought. _Maybe I can get to know him better_. 

Inuyasha left Kagome's house and thought _I hope we can get her memories back, but if we don't then I guess we will have to try and make her remember the hard way._ He jumped up to a branch in a large tree by Kagome's house to make sure no one tried to mess with her.

* * *

Inuyasha almost fell out of the tree when his cell phone going off jerked him from his sleep. He grabbed the tree branch with one hand and his cell phone with another.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha yelled into his cell.

"Don't you want to help Kagome?" a voice said.

"Well of course I do. Wait, Miroku?"

"Haha, did I scare you?"

"MIROKU! Don't ever do that again," Inuyasha demanded. "What time is it?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, about 6:30 am," Miroku said indifferently.

"6:30 am?"

"Yup, well we do have to find a feather of Phoenix. Meet Sango and I at the mall ok? I think I have an idea." With that Miroku hung up, not wanting to hear Inuyasha yell about having to be up so early.

* * *

Inuyasha walked over to the group's normal meeting spot. He saw Sango and Miroku sitting at a table and talking over a piece of paper.

"Hey guys," he said walking up to their table. "What are you looking at?"

"This is what Kagome needs to get her memory back. Miroku wrote it down word for word," Sango said.

"I have an idea," Miroku said. "See, in the first one she says feather of Phoenix. If she meant an actual Phoenix Feather then that is what she would have said. So we need to find a place, or person, named Phoenix so we can find a feather of it, or in it, or whatever."

"That is a good idea Miroku," Sango said smiling at him and Miroku smiled back.

"Wait, did I miss something?" Inuyasha said smirking.

"Uh, no," Sango said blushing slightly.

"Uh-huh. You keep saying that Sango," Inuyasha said with a sneer. "Well, let's get started then. Phoenix...Phoenix" Inuyasha muttered over and over. "Guys, I think I found it!" Inuyasha said sounding excited. Miroku and Sango looked up a the sign and read 'Phoenix Down'.

"Good job Inuyasha!" Sango said happily.

* * *

Ok, well that's the end. I will write more later, but school day tomarrow and all, so ya...R&R pplz...thanks 


	8. Feather of Phoenix

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't ask

I hate disclaimers...

Hey...i wanna thank all my reviewers I update for u guys

Hehe...stupid Inuyasha, he forgot to bring Kagome...oh well...must remedy that...hm...

* * *

Last Time:

"Uh-huh. You keep saying that Sango," Inuyasha said with a sneer. "Well, let's get started then. Phoenix...Phoenix" Inuyasha muttered over and over. "Guys, I think I found it!" Inuyasha said sounding excited. Miroku and Sango looked up a the sign and read 'Phoenix Down'.

"Good job Inuyasha!" Sango said happily.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Feather of Phoenix**

"Hey, Inuyasha. Doesn't Kagome have to be here?" Miroku asked a little confused.

"Damn!" Inuyasha said smacking himself on the head. "Sango, do you have her cell?"

"Yea, I'll call her, you guys go find this feather," Sango said as she pulled out her cell.

The guys walked into Phoenix Down and went up to the register. They asked the girl there if the store carried anything relating to feathers. She told them that all they had was on the shelves and encouraged them to look around. Inuyasha and Miroku looked around themselves for the first time since entering the store.

The interior of the store was dark and a little smoky from the candles on display. They were looking around when Sango walked into the store. She told them that Kagome was on her way and that she wanted to meet Inuyasha outside to make sure she wasn't going to get lost.

Inuyasha stepped outside and waited for a few minutes before he saw Kagome walking towards him. He leaned against the wall and waited for her to get closer. He noticed she was looking around like she had never been here before. Knowing that she had been here thousands of times, it finally hit home.

"Damn that Naraku," Inuyasha muttered. He waved Kagome over and grabbed her wrist.

"Is this the place Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Come on, in here Kagome," he said.

"The Phoenix Down?" she asked. "Why are we coming here?"

"Uh, Sango, Miroku, and I want to get you something."

"Why?"

"Uh...for...for a celebration of our friendship."

"Really?" she said her eyes tearing up. "No one's ever done something like that for me."

"Kagome, don't cry," Inuyasha said pulling her into a hug. "I hate it when you cry," he whispered. Just then Miroku and Sango walked out of the store. Sango tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"I think we found it," she said quietly.

"Ok," he answered his voice full of emotion. "We're coming." Miroku and Sango walked back into the shop. After a few minutes Inuyasha and Kagome entered the shop. They went towards Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha had high hopes of their find.

When they got there Miroku was holding a gold plated feather. He turned around and showed it to Kagome. She gasped and held out her hands for it. Miroku gently handed it to Kagome and stepped back, afraid of what might happen.

Kagome giggled and then started to laugh. She held the feather in her hands and twirled around.

"Uh, miss are you ok?" the lady at the register asked sounding worried.

"She's fine, but we would like to buy that feather she is holding," Miroku said sidling up to the lady. "You know, I have a question for you," he said grabbing her hand and kneeling."

"What is it?" the lady asked blushing.

"Will you bear...OUCH!" Miroku yelled as Sango's fist came in contact with his face.

"Don't mind him," Sango said smiling sweetly. "How much?" she asked pulling out Miroku's wallet.

"Uh, the gold plated feather right? That would be...uh...let me check the register sheet...5,000."

"FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so miss."

"Hm...let me go talk to my friends. I'll be right back," Sango said walking back towards Inuyasha and the now calm Kagome while dragging an unconscious Miroku. She woke up Miroku and told them how much the feather was. Inuyasha shook his head and sighed.

"We'll have to come back, but I have an idea," Inuyasha said. They put down the feather and told the girl it was too expensive and left.

"Ok Inuyasha, what's your brilliant idea," Sango asked. _Knowing him it'll be something like stealing it_ Sango thought.

"Well we steal it of course," Inuyasha said making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world.

"Thought so," Sango said sighing. "Well how do you propose on getting in there after hours?"

"You obviously weren't paying much attention Sango," Inuyasha said winking. "This is what we are going to do..."

**

* * *

**

Later that night:

Three people crept into the mall at around 11:00 p.m. they were wearing black ski masks and black sweatshirts and sweats. One of them was obviously a girl, and the other two were guys. They all had black duffle bags and their hair was under the black hoods on their sweatshirts and they wore black gloves.

"Hey, how do we get in?" the girl asked.

"Let me handle that," one guy said. He sniffed and listened hard for any sounds. "Well, they don't have any alarms. No sounds what-so-ever."

"Hm, well we can't let them know there is a break in...so...the air vents?" the other guy said.

"Good id—Miroku you hentai (a/n: thanks to Angel-of-dark-spirits )!" the girl hissed, glaring at him. "Don't touch me you stupid—"

"Sango, calm down, you're making too much noise," the first guy said quietly.

"Sorry Inuyasha. Have you found any air vents?"

"Yea, this one goes underground," Inuyasha said. He grunted as he pulled the vent off the floor. He slipped inside and noticed it was not a far drop. He called to Sango and Miroku and told them to hurry up. Sango jumped in first and Inuyasha caught her. Then Miroku jumped in and Inuyasha just let him fall. He pointed at Miroku and snickered.

"That hurt Inuyasha," Miroku said rubbing his rear.

"Well, you had it coming. Now lets go, and keep your hands to yourself," Inuyasha whispered.

They climbed into the store and found the vent they wanted. It let them out close to their destination. He grabbed Sango's duffel off her shoulder and opened it. He searched through her bag and muttered something about the duffle being like a girl's purse as he searched. He found what he was looking for and pulled out a contraption and scanned the room for any kind of alarm. He found none so he jumped out first and then helped his friends up.

He looked around and found the thing they had come to get. He then took Miroku's duffle bag and grabbed a box out of it. He put the feather in the box and sealed it. He then placed the box back in the bag and gave it to Miroku. The three were just climbing back into the vent when a flashlight snapped on.

"Who's there?" a stern voice asked. Sango gasped and the light turned in their direction. Footsteps headed in their direction when Inuyasha finally got the vent grille back in place.

"Oh well, the security cameras will have whoever it was on tape," the person sighed.

"Tape?" Miroku hissed at Inuyasha.

"Don't worry about it. I already looped the feed."

"Jeeze Inuyasha, how do you know so much?" Sango asked.

"Uh...movies?"

"Sure Inuyasha" they both said doubtfully.

"Sh, I think he's coming back. Let's go." The group quietly snuck out of the building and put the vent grille in its place. They left the mall and walked towards the car.

"Inuyasha, how do we get rid of these masks?" Sango asked after they got in the car.

"Give them to me, I'll burn them," Inuyasha said.

"Uh...ok," Miroku and Sango said taking off their masks.

* * *

Inuyasha had just dropped off Sango and Miroku at their houses and he was driving home. He grabbed the three duffle bags and stuffed he masks into one of the bags before walking into his mansion. 

_I gotta burn these masks without anyone finding out_ Inuyasha thought. He decided to burn them in the fireplace in his room. He climbed up the stairs and went into his room. Once inside he started a fire in the fireplace and threw the masks into the flames. He watched them burn for a while before getting ready for bed.

_Inuyasha was walking in a field of flowers when he saw someone in front of him. He walked towards them, wondering who it was. When he got there he saw it was Kagome._

_"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. The girl turned around and came towards him. He realized that it wasn't Kagome, but in fact it was Kikyo. _

_"Kikyo? Why are you here?" he asked confused. _

_"Inu-boy!" Kikyo said happy to see him. She threw herself on him and Inuyasha pushed her violently off of him. _

_"What are you doing?" he asked angrily. _

_"Don't you like me anymore?" Kikyo asked. _

_"It's in the past Kikyo, leave me alone." Kikyo became angry and started to glow a blue color. A blue ball of fire started to form in her hand and just as she was about to throw it at Inuyasha when a pink form materialized between them. _

_"Leave him Kikyo. You no longer are a part of his life." Kikyo took one look at the glowing figure and ran off. The figure turned towards Inuyasha and he realized it was Kagome. She collapsed in his arms and Inuyasha realized she had blacked out. _

_"Kagome, I wish you were awake for this, but I think I lo—"_

Inuyasha was jerked awake when his alarm went off. He looked at it and saw that it was 6:30 a.m.

"Stupid alarm," he said throwing it at the wall. "We need to get this feather to Kagome today," he said picking up his cell. "Miroku?...Yea...you watched her house last night right?...good...ok call her and tell her we will meet her today at her house...thanks...yea...a half hour is good...k bye."

Inuyasha stood up and got ready to leave. He went to his kitchen and opened the cupboard. _What do I want today? Chicken, beef, shrimp? Beef sounds good...beef it is_ Inuyasha thought as he looked through his food. He set the beef ramen on his counter and made hot water. He saw a manga on the countertop and realized it was one of Kagome's. He had borrowed it and forgot to return it. He flipped through it and saw a quote he loved.

"His favorite thing: ramen. His least favorite thing: the three minutes it takes to cook ramen."

"Hehe, that is so true Naruto. I hate those three stupid minutes...and it says instant on the package," Inuyasha sighed. He noticed his three minutes were up and slurped down his ramen as he ran towards the door. He grabbed his keys and drove towards Kagome's house. When he got there he saw everyone else there as well. He got out of the car, and grabbed the box with the feather in it.

"Here Kagome, we got this for you after we dropped you off," Inuyasha said handing the box to her. She opened it and a large smile spread across her face.

"THANK YOU!" Kagome said excited. She glomped (a/n: I love that word...darn sister) Inuyasha and kept saying thank you.

"Calm down Kagome, why don't you look at it?" Sango said.

"Good idea!" Kagome said. She took the feather out of the box and suddenly it started to glow pink. It rose into the air and started to dissolve into a pink ball of energy. Suddenly it merged into Kagome and her eyes opened wide. Her head jerked back and she fell to the ground.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha ran to her side and lifted her head. "Answer me Kagome."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said weakly. "What happened?"

"Kagome, what's the last thing you remember?" Miroku asked kneeling down next to her.

"Uh, a golden feather and pink."

"Well, I guess we need the other two for it to work," Sango said also kneeling down.

"For what to work?" Kagome asked sounding worried.

"Nothing, don't worry about it Kagome, we were just talking about two more presents for you," Sango said happily.

"Oh, ok..." Kagome said a little confused. "What are we going to do today?" she asked in anticipation.

"Uh, well, we're not sure yet," Inuyasha said.

"Let's go find a fire fox," Kagome said.

"Sure, why not. A fire fox it is," Sango said happily.

* * *

ok...done for the day...happy Easter ppl 

oh, and you can thank my sis for getting me to write this chapter she gave me the inspiration cause I asked her how much a golden feather would cost...

well R&R pplz...i update faster

oh...and if you have any ques just ask and i'll answer in the next chappy...


	9. Tail of a Fire Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't ask

I hate disclaimers...but I love late starts

Hey...i wanna thank all my reviewers I update for u guys

Any questions just ask...i'll tell you in the next chappy

And as an answer to a question:

GCDV: 'pheonix down' was there just so the readers could know it was a name of a place...not a thing...does that make sense?

* * *

Last Time:

"Uh, a golden feather and pink."

"Well, I guess we need the other two for it to work," Sango said also kneeling down.

"For what to work?" Kagome asked sounding worried.

"Nothing, don't worry about it Kagome, we were just talking about two more presents for you," Sango said happily.

"Oh, ok..." Kagome said a little confused. "What are we going to do today?" she asked in anticipation.

"Uh, well, we're not sure yet," Inuyasha said.

"Let's go find a fire fox," Kagome said randomly.

"Sure, why not. A fire fox it is," Sango said happily.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Tail of a Fire Fox**

"So where do we find this fire fox?" Inuyasha mumbled after 3 hours of searching.

"Well...let me see...she said tail of a fire fox right?" Miroku asked, looking at his paper.

"Yea, and?" Sango said.

"Well, maybe she meant tale. Like a story."

"Smart one monk. Let's get Kagome from the bus stop," Inuyasha said.

"What is she doing at the bus stop?" Sango asked.

"Uh, she saw someone she wanted to talk to, so I said I'd be back soon. This was about 15 minutes ago. So she should still be there," Inuyasha explained. The other two nodded their heads and walked towards the bus stop. When they got there they saw Kagome sitting on a bench near by and a small boy in her arms. The boy had orange-brown hair and a blue ribbon holding it back. Kagome heard them approach and she looked up.

"Hey guys," she said waving at them. The group walked over to her.

"Who's this Kagome?" Sango asked sitting down next to her.

"A little orphan. His name's Shippo, and I found him sitting on this bench and crying. I asked him why but he just climbed into my arms and fell asleep."

"What are you going to do with him?" Miroku asked.

"Uh...take him home with me?" Kagome suggested. "Unless one of you guys wants to take care of him," Kagome said looking around. Miroku shook his head, Sango backed away, and Inuyasha said his typical "feh".

"Oh well, I'll just take him home then. Come on, you guys can come with," Kagome said. The four and Shippo went to Kagome's house. When they got there Kagome set Shippo down in her room and shut the door.

"Poor kid," she whispered as she shut the door. "His parents died and now he's all alone." Kagome went down stairs and sat down on the couch with the others. They watched movies for a little while, but soon it was time for her friends to go.

"Hey, Sango?" Kagome asked as they were leaving. "Do you wanna have a sleep over?"

"Sure! Let me call my aunt and ask, but since its spring break (a/n: I forgot to tell you guys that ) she should say yes," Sango replied as she pulled out her cell and dialed a number.

"Aunty?...yea...hey can I spend the night at Kagome's?...thanks!...see you later...hey hold on ok?" Sango said as she saw Kagome motioning to her.

"Hey, can my brother, Souta, go to your house? Don't you have a brother? Mine is really bored," Kagome asked.

"Hey aunty?...yea...can Kagome's brother come over and play with Kohaku?...great...ok...bye," Sango hung up and nodded her head to Kagome.

"Souta, do you want to go to Kohaku's house to spend the night?" Kagome yelled.

"Sure!" Souta yelled back. He gathered his things and walked out of the house. Just then a car pulled up and Sango's mom got out. She held out a bag to Sango, who went and got it, and started to talk to Souta. Souta got in the car and the car drove towards Sango's house.

"So, what do you want to do Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Well, let's go check on Shippo, then we can decide ok?" Kagome suggested.

"Hm, good idea, let's go." The two girls went up to Kagome's room and quietly opened the door. They looked on the bed and saw the little boy sleeping on Kagome's bed.

"He's so cute!" Sango whispered.

"Shhh...you'll wake him up," Kagome said quietly. Shippo opened his eyes and looked at Kagome. He smiled at her and she picked him up.

"Hello, who are you?" Shippo asked.

"My name is Kagome and this is my friend Sango," Kagome answered.

"Where am I and what am I doing here?" Shippo asked confused.

"Well, I saw you sitting by the bus stop crying so I went over to ask you what was wrong. You told me you were an orphan, crawled into my arms, and fell asleep. I took you home so I could find out more, and try to help."

"Thank you a lot Kagome," Shippo said giving Kagome a hug. Kagome smiled down at the little boy. Suddenly she noticed that he had a tail.

"Shippo? What is this?" Kagome asked.

"Uh...the tail?"

"Yes, the tail."

"Well, I'm a demon. A fox demon to be exact," Shippo said proudly.

"A fire fox demon?" Sango asked, wondering if he was the one they were looking for.

"Yup. Hey, how did you know?"

"Uh, my father was a demon exterminator, I guess I just picked it up," Sango said trying to cover up her mistake.

"So Shippo, why were you crying today?" Kagome asked, turning to Shippo.

_Please let this be what she needs_ Sango thought crossing her fingers.

"My mother died when I was very young, so my father took care of me. One day he found a jewel that enhanced his powers. He took it with him wherever he went. After a while some humans came telling us that there was a large demon nearby that was killing many. When he and I got there no demon could be found. It appeared that the demon had just disappeared. We were walking back towards our home when two demons flew in out of nowhere. They struck down my father. Those cowards! They struck him when he was not aware of them!" Shippo was shaking because of the anger he felt about his father's death.

"Come here Shippo," Kagome said opening her arms. She rocked him until he fell asleep, all the while crooning to him. Suddenly there was a pink light. It came from the vicinity of Shippo's mouth and flew into Kagome. She jerked back, but this time stayed conscious.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked, worried.

"I'm fine, but what was that?"

"Uh, Kagome, I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise not to freak out, ok?"

"Ok."

"You were kidnapped by Naraku and when we got you back you had forgotten everything except your name and where you lived. We went to Kaede and she gave you a potion. You then told us of three things that you needed to restore your memory: Feather of Phoenix, Tail of a Fire Fox, and Tooth of Newt. We found the first two, but the last one we still have to find. We had three days, but now we only have tomorrow and what is left of today."

"Somehow this sounds really familiar," Kagome said, wondering why.

"It must be because we have found two of the three."

"This is true," Kagome said. She yawned and stretched her arms. "Well time to get to bed, we have to go search for Tooth of Newt, whatever that means." Kagome got up and set Shippo on the bed and tucked him in.

"Where do we sleep?" Sango asked.

"How bout the living room, more comfortable for the two of us than my room."

"Sounds good, I'll be right there," Sango said, heading to the restroom. Once inside she pulled out her cell phone and called Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha?...yea its Sango...I know it's late but Kagome found the fire fox...yes it was Shippo, how did you know?...oh...duh smelled like him...ok...yes I told her, and she remembers some of it...ok...call me tomorrow...night..." Sango hung up and went back to where Kagome was setting up the blankets on the couches.

"Well, let's get some sleep," Sango said stretching.

"Good night Sango, and thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there for me when I needed you, you're a great friend," Kagome said sleepily.

"Good night to you too Kagome."

* * *

Okie, there ya go...the end of this particular chappy...more later...

R&R...i'll write faster...i promise


	10. Tooth of Newt

Disclaimer: I don't own it...do I hafta keep sayin this?

Yay for all my reviews and thanks to all my reviewers...thanks guys

Sry for the wait...but I had severe writer's block...this was a hard chappy to write...

* * *

Last Time:

"Hey Inuyasha?...yea its Sango...I know it's late but Kagome found the fire fox...yes it was Shippo, how did you know?...oh...duh smelled like him...ok...yes I told her, and she remembers some of it...ok...call me tomorrow...night..." Sango hung up and went back to where Kagome was setting up the blankets on the couches.

"Well, let's get some sleep," Sango said stretching.

"Good night Sango, and thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there for me when I needed you, you're a great friend," Kagome said sleepily.

"Good night to you too Kagome."

* * *

**Chapter 10: Tooth of Newt**

"Uh...Miroku?" Sango said.

"Yes Sango my dear?"

"HENTAI!" Sango yelled as she smacked the perverted monk. He fell to the ground and painfully got up again.

"What was that for?" he asked, looking genuinely confused.

"You touched me you idiot. You think I wouldn't notice?" Sango fumed.

"Uh, Sango, it wasn't him...this time," Inuyasha said, pointing behind her. Sango angrily turned around and saw a very frightened guy running away. Kagome started to giggle when Sango ran after him.

"Hey, you get back here," Sango yelled running after the guy. She gradually gained on him and when she had caught up she tackled him to the ground. "Was it you?" she practically yelled in his face.

"Uh, yes...it was...I'm sorry...I-" The boy was cut off when Sango hit him across the head.

"You jerk! You don't go groping random girls!" Sango was yelling at him and hitting him when the rest of the group ran up.

"Sango!" Kagome said as she ran up to her. "What are you doing? Let him talk, maybe he has a good reason for groping you, though I doubt it." Sango stopped hitting the guy, but still had a hard grip on his arm. She looked at him menacingly.

"What is your reason kid?" Sango asked in a terrifying voice.

"Uh, it was a dare...yea a dare," the boy said, fumbling for words.

"Why do I not believe you?" Miroku said, stepping between Sango and the boy. He grabbed the guy's arm and dragged him a little way off. He started to whisper to the guy, but the rest of the group couldn't hear him.

"Inuyasha, can you hear them?"

"Yea, he says his name is Hojo, he will help us find the tooth of newt, and he meant to grope Kagome," Inuyasha's face turned angry and he ran towards Hojo. When he reached him Inuyasha grabbed his arm and started to yell at him. Hojo cowered away from the hanyou and blanched with fear.

"Inuyasha stop!" Kagome yelled running towards them. She grabbed him around the waist, but was knocked off her feet when Inuyasha jerked, unused to the close contact. Kagome fell on her back and Inuyasha fell on top of her. He had twisted around to avoid crushing her.

Kagome's and Inuyasha's faces were just inches from each other. Kagome was staring into the hanyou's golden eyes when he suddenly jumped up. His face was all red and he backed away from her like she was contagious. He turned around and saw Miroku and Sango looking at them with shocked expressions.

"What are you guys looking at?" Inuyasha said somewhat annoyed.

"Nothing," both Miroku and Sango said looking away. Kagome stood up and winced. She grabbed her lower leg but when she pulled her hand away it was bloody. She sat back down on the floor and called Sango over.

"Hey Sango, I hurt the back of my leg, can you take a look?" Kagome asked.

"Sure," Sango said kneeling down. "Ouch, that's a nasty scrape. Do you have anything I could tie it up with?"

"Yea here," Kagome said pulling a bandanna out of her pocket. "I forgot to put it away this morning," she said handing it to Sango, who then wrapped her leg.

"Do you think Shippo will be alright at your house Sango?" Kagome asked as Sango worked on her leg.

"Yes, my brother and your brother promised to take care of him," Sango said to reassure her.

"I just hope he doesn't worry to much about us, he doesn't seem to like Inuyasha much."

"Well, that 's probably because Inuyasha always yells at him."

"True."

Kagome stood up, but couldn't put her full weight on the leg. She grabbed onto Sango's shoulder and limped over to Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Come on guys, we have to find that stupid tooth," Kagome said. _Why, oh why, did I have to pick something so stupid...well at least it wasn't something like the last blossom on a cherry tree..._ Kagome sighed.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Miroku asked, indicating her leg.

"I just scraped it, but I can't put my full weight on it, it hurts to much," Kagome explained. Hojo offered to help her, but Kagome just shook her head and gripped Sango's shoulder tighter.

"So, Hojo, do you know where we can find a tooth of newt?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, well there is this one place I think may have what you are looking for," Hojo answered. He led them towards the outskirts of the city, but they had to go really slow because of Kagome's leg. After about a half hour Inuyasha started to grumble about how slow they were going. Everyone ignored him, which made him grumble louder.

"What's your problem Inuyasha?"Kagome asked frustrated. Instead of answering Kagome's question Inuyasha picked her up and started to walk faster. Kagome just sat there for a minute confused.

"What are you doing Inuyasha," she asked.

"You are going too slow wench," Inuyasha answered, looking straight ahead.

"Wench? I have a name, call me by it," Kagome yelled at him.

"Feh," Inuyasha said. The rest of the group had caught up to them by now and they were wondering why Kagome was yelling at Inuyasha.

"Kagome, quiet down, we do need to move faster. It's already noon," Miroku said. Miroku gulped as Kagome looked at him, "Sorry Kagome," he said. Kagome just crossed her arms and was quiet.

_I wonder what she's thinking,_ Inuyasha thought. _Is she mad that I picked her up? Or maybe it was about when I fell, I did kind of get up fast...is she angry about that?_ Inuyasha continued to follow Hojo, but he was wondering why Kagome was angry with him.

* * *

About a half hour later Hojo led them to a large valley-like indentation in the ground.

"It's in there," he said pointing to a cave.

"What is?" Inuyasha asked turning towards Hojo, only to find that Hojo was nowhere in sight. "Now where did that guy go?" Inuyasha growled. Suddenly the earth started to shake.

"What the-" Sango started to say before she was knocked off her feet and into the cave. She ran out of the cave screaming.

"Sango, what happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"RUN!" Sango yelled. Before anyone could react a large newt-like demon ran out of the cave. Inuyasha set Kagome on a near-by boulder and grabbed his sword. Inside of the scabbard it looked small, but when it was drawn Kagome saw that it was twice as big as she thought it would be.

Sango whistled loudly and a few minutes later a large cat demon flew into view. It was holding a large boomerang and a staff in its mouth. When it landed Sango went up to it.

"Thanks Kirara. Oh, you brought Hiraikotsu (a/n: did I spell that right? Someone tell me...). Thanks!" Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu and jumped up onto Kirara. Miroku grabbed the staff from Kirara and thanked her.

The three got ready to fight the demon. Kagome was feeling useless when she saw a bow and a couple of arrows on the ground. _I used to take archery lessons. I think I still have good aim_ Kagome thought as she limped over to them. She grabbed the bow and arrows, surprised that the bow still had a string in good shape.

She had to go back to the boulder in order to get a good shot at the demon. The rest of the group had started to fight the newt-like thing. Miroku was throwing sutras at it, but they were being repelled. Sango threw Hiraikotsu and chopped off one of its legs.

The demon fell to the ground, seemingly disabled. When Inuyasha tried to kill it though, it suddenly reared up and grabbed him in its jaws. Inuyasha stabbed upwards with his sword and sliced through the demon's eye. It roared and dropped Inuyasha on the ground.

The hanyou tried to stand up but the wounds in his stomach prevented him from getting up. Kagome gasped as she saw Inuyasha fall back on the ground. She took careful aim at the demon's head. Just as she was about to loose the arrow the newt-demon roared again. She jerked her hand and the arrow flew towards her target. Instead of killing the demon the arrow hit one of the teeth. The tooth was knocked off into the brush near by.

"Get back Sango," Miroku yelled, his hand on his rosary. Sango and Kirara flew back to where Inuyasha was. Miroku took off his rosary and the newt demon was sucked into his Kazaana (a/n: hey...guys...if I have any spelling errors tell me and I'll see what I can do ).

Kagome fell to the ground and Inuyasha sat up, hearing the thump as she hit the ground. He saw a small pink light go from some bushes towards Kagome. There was a small white object in the pink light and Inuyasha thought it was the tooth of newt. He slowly stood up and went towards Kagome.

He sank to the ground by her side and cradled her head in his lap. She wasn't breathing and her skin was becoming cold. Suddenly she took a deep breath and her eyes fluttered.

"Inuyasha? What happened?" Kagome asked, seeing Inuyasha's face.

"Kagome, what is that one thing I told you never to tell anyone else?"

"Uh, that Sesshomaru is a –" Kagome started.

"Ok, that's good Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, what happened?"

"You lost your memory Kagome. Naraku kidnapped you and when we found you...you didn't remember anything," Inuyasha said with pain in his voice. Kagome stood up shakily. Sango and Miroku came up to them and helped Kagome. Inuyasha stood up as well and opened his cell phone.

"Fluffy...come pick us up...yes...sure, whatever...yea...k" Inuyasha hung up and sat down on a tree trunk. Suddenly there was a laugh. Everyone looked around, confused.

"You think you have defeated me?" a voice said. "I know everything, I have read her mind and know all of you deepest secrets. It is unfortunate you got her back before I could control her."

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled as Naraku materialized before them. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and pointed it at him.

"Wind Scar," he yelled. Suddenly Naraku fell apart, and all they found was a wooden doll with a hair wrapped around it.

"A puppet! (a/n: can anyone tell me what those are actually called?)" Miroku said.

"Feh, he's too cowardly to show up himself," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Come on Yasha, let's go home," Kagome said, using a nickname from their childhood. Inuyasha turned towards her and smiled.

"Yes, let's go home," he said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

ok...another chappy...yay

ok this is not...i repeat **not** the last chapter...i just thought to leave you without a cliffy for once...at least not a major cliffy...

well...i was gonna end with her not breathing...but that would be too evil..

kk R&R plz 


	11. Can You Feel the Love?

Disclaimer: no Inuyasha...poor me :(

Thanks to SleepingHanyou and StarriKirara Golems they are then

Okie so I wrote this chappy after my Algebra 2 H test...so if its not that great I'm sry...

Btw...thanks to all my reviewers

* * *

Last Time:

"Wind Scar," he yelled. Suddenly Naraku fell apart, and all they found was a wooden doll with a hair wrapped around it.

"A puppet! (a/n: can anyone tell me what those are actually called?)" Miroku said.

"Feh, he's too cowardly to show up himself," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Come on Yasha, let's go home," Kagome said, using a nickname from their childhood. Inuyasha turned towards her and smiled.

"Yes, let's go home," he said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Can You Feel the Love?**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango went to Inuyasha's house a day after Kagome got her memory back. When they got there they found Sesshomaru outside looking in all the windows and under the bushes. Inuyasha went up to him and asked what was wrong.

"I have been told that we may have a Code 10," he said quietly.

"Crap," Inuyasha mumbled. He walked back to his friends.

"What was that about?" Miroku asked, raising an eyebrow. He inched his hand towards Sango's rear, but when he saw the look in her face he decided to change his hands course, making it land around her shoulders instead.

"My step-brother is just overly paranoid," Inuyasha said, obviously trying to cover up the real reason Sesshomaru was acting suspicious. He led them into the house and up to his bedroom. Sango, sensing that Inuyasha and Kagome needed some time alone, asked where the bathroom was.

"Feh, you girls are always needing to go to the bathroom. Miroku, you know where it is. Show her ok?"

"Uh, sure," the monk said with a smile slowly forming on his face.

"No perverted thoughts you hentai. Now show the way," Sango ordered.

Once they were alone Inuyasha and Kagome started to laugh about the look in Miroku's face. Once they had calmed down Kagome looked at Inuyasha with worry clearly written on her face.

"You're not moving again are you?" she asked sadly. _Not when I have so much to tell you_ Kagome thought.

"No wench, I'm not leaving," Inuyasha said pulling her into a hug. He nuzzled her hair with his nose, inhaling her scent. He loved how she smelled and missed her when she wasn't around. Suddenly Kagome started to cry. She gripped his shirt and cried into his shoulder.

"Sh, it'll be ok," Inuyasha said rubbing her back. _I hate it when she cries. It makes me feel like I have to protect her_ he thought to himself. Kagome looked up at him and was lost in his golden eyes. Inuyasha saw her eyes lock with his and he couldn't look away.

Before he knew it his face was going closer and closer to hers. He had no control over his own body, and he didn't want to. He liked the way this was going.

_Is he going to kiss me?_ Kagome wondered, seeing his head coming towards her. She slowly closed the gap and their lips touched. Kagome felt a jolt go through her before Inuyasha pulled away. He grinned sheepishly at her. She blushed and turned away smiling.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked tentatively.

"Yes Kagome?"

"I have these...these feelings."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I look at you, or talk to you I feel different somehow. I feel like...like-"

"Sh Kagome," Inuyasha said, placing a finger on her lips. Kagome quieted and looked up at him.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, I know how you feel. I...I love you," Inuyasha said, hoping she was going to say the same to him.

"Inuyasha, is it me you love or how I look? Because I know I look like Kikyo," Kagome said hiding her face.

"You, only you. I don't love Kikyo, I never did," Inuyasha said, scared about what she meant.

"Good, because...because I love you too Inuyasha, for a long time."

"Why did you never tell me?"

"I was scared. I thought you liked Kikyo still." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the shoulder and turned her towards him.

"Kagome, never doubt my feelings for you. They will never change," he said. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. She kissed him lightly. Inuyasha put his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Her eyes flew open, surprise written on her face. She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

They continued kissing until they needed to break for air. Inuyasha sat down on his bed and patted a spot next to him indicating for her to sit down. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and laid her head on his shoulder.

"It sure is taking a while for Sango and Miroku to come back from the bathroom. Where is it anyway?" Kagome murmured.

"Down the hall about 10 feet," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Wonder what they're doing."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Miroku, do you know where we are going?" Sango asked.

"Yes, just a few more feet."

"You said that like 5 minutes ago."

"Well it really is. See it's right there," Miroku said pointing into a room. Sango went in the room and then came back out.

"Miroku this is not a bathroom."

"It's not?" Miroku asked innocently.

"No, it's a bedroom," Sango said, her anger rising.

"Oh darn. Well, maybe there is a bathroom adjoining? Let's go in." Miroku lightly pushed Sango in the room, shut the door and sat on the bed.

"Sango, I have a confession to make. I like you, a lot," Miroku said looking down.

"Yea, you said that in the woods member?"

"Yes, but now...now I think...I think I love you Sango."

"Miroku? Is this true?"

"Yes, I know it may seem that I don't like you at all because I'm always touching other girls, but it's because I thought you would never like me."

"Miroku," Sango said quietly. "I love you."

"You do?" Miroku said looking up, his eyes hopeful once again.

"Yes, I do, but we should get back. They are probably wondering where we are."

"Sure," Miroku said. Sango stood up and softly kissed Miroku. Miroku stood up with a smile on his face and followed Sango out the door.

* * *

Okie...im done for today...i gotta finish this csi re-run its getting good that and my and I are fighting over the keyboard...so ya...i gotta go...

R&r pplz I promise to update faster...


	12. Secrets

Disclaimer: no Inuyasha...poor me :(

...thanks to all my reviewers

I will explain what code 10 means later on in this chappy...don't worry

Warning: a lot of dialogue. I tend to have that problem, but I gotta explain some things here so bear with me

* * *

Last Time:

"Yes, but now...now I think...I think I love you Sango."

"Miroku? Is this true?"

"Yes, I know it may seem that I don't like you at all because I'm always touching other girls, but it's because I thought you would never like me."

"Miroku," Sango said quietly. "I love you."

"You do?" Miroku said looking up, his eyes hopeful once again.

"Yes, I do, but we should get back. They are probably wondering where we are."

"Sure," Miroku said. Sango stood up and softly kissed Miroku. Miroku stood up with a smile on his face and followed Sango out the door.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Secrets**

Miroku and Sango headed back towards Inuyasha's room. When they arrived they found the door closed. Deciding to ignore the closed door they walked into the room to find both Inuyasha and Kagome lying on the bed, fast asleep.

"Aww, they look so cute," Sango said.

"I wish we had a camera," Miroku said thoughtfully.

"Who said we didn't?" Sango said as she pulled out her digital camera from her purse. She positioned herself and then snapped a picture of the two sleeping teenagers. When the flash went off Inuyasha opened one of his eyes.

"Feh, you people can never leave me alone can you?" he said annoyed.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked waking up. "What's going on?" Just as Inuyasha was about to answer his cell phone went off. Groaning in frustration he answered it. After saying about three words he hung up and stood up. He went over to the door and locked it. Then he went to close and lock the windows. When he was done with that he turned on this strange looking device near his computer and looked at it for a minute. The device beeped a couple of times and then went silent. Inuyasha turned it off and then sat back down on the bed.

Kagome watched him and nodded her head when he turned on the weird device. She signaled Sango and Miroku to be quiet. They walked over to the bed and sat down. When Inuyasha sat back down on the bed they moved so they were sitting in a circle.

"Ok guys, I have something to tell you and then after that I have something to ask you. Whatever I tell you is not to be repeated, no matter what ok?" Inuyasha said seriously. Sango and Miroku nodded their heads and Kagome looked a little confused.

"Inuyasha I have just one question before we start," Miroku asked.

"What is it? And if this is about Sango I will personally kick your –"

"Inuyasha, be careful what you say," Kagome warned. Inuyasha gulped and then looked inquisitively at Miroku.

"Uh," Miroku said somewhat confused about what had just happened. "What was that funny looking thingy over by your computer?"

"It was to check for bugs."

"Bugs!" Miroku said almost jumping into Sango's lap. Sango was about to hit him for it, but realized he was serious.

"Not those kind of bugs you stupid monk," Inuyasha said smirking.

"What kind then?"

"The kind in spy movies?" Sango asked.

"Yes, that kind, at least someone pays attention," Inuyasha said. "Anyways this is what I have to tell you. My brother is a secret agent for the CIA."

"CIA? But we live in Japan," Miroku said, somewhat slow on the uptake.

"I know that idiot," Inuyasha said getting annoyed with the interruptions. "Do you want me to make this like school where you have to raise hands?" Inuyasha said looking around menacingly. Everyone shook their heads looking a little scared. "Good, now let me tell you what I need to and then if there are any questions you can ask them afterwards," Inuyasha said, imitating one of their school teachers. The rest of the group tried not to laugh at the look on his face, but when he looked around they all dissolved into giggles. When they finally had themselves under control Kagome asked a question.

"Inuyasha? What did your brother say earlier by the front door."

"First off he's my step-brother. I shudder to think I might be even remotely related to that bastard. He told me that we had a possible code 10." Kagome's eyes widened slightly as she heard this. The others just looked confused. "Meaning we have a possible bomb threat," Inuyasha sighed. "But since my step-brother is a full demon he can sense the components of a bomb," seeing that Miroku was once again confused he added, "meaning he can sense if there is a bomb in or around the house." Miroku finally looked like he got the message.

"Ok, now that that's over I have to tell you why the CIA. When my brother was in America visiting his mother, someone shot her in the head. They were aiming for Sesshomaru because he was in charge of a large corporation that was refusing to sell out to a competitor, but they missed. His mother died, and Sesshomaru has a good idea who hired the sniper, but he has no proof. He went to the FBI but they wouldn't do anything, so he went to the CIA and asked to see one of his friends that worked on the force at the time. He decided to devote all his time to training to become a full time spy for the CIA and gave the corporation to Father's eldest friend. Any questions?"

"Uh, yea," Miroku said raising his hand. "Who was the bad guy?"

"Naraku, and he is a lot older than you think he is. He's a half demon so his lifespan is longer, I think he's about 50ish, so he's not really a teenager," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly. Kagome gasped and scooted closer to Inuyasha. He took note of this and told himself to ask her about it.

"And why did you leave for such a long time?" Kagome asked.

"Because Fluffy had a mission in Russia, and I had to go with him to make it look like we were business partners."

"What was that question you had for us?" Sango asked wondering why Kagome looked so scared.

"Well, the CIA contacted my brother and told him about the potential Code 10. They then asked him if we could become spies because Naraku doesn't know about us and our connections to the CIA. Will you do it?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"Sure, but what about school?" Sango asked.

"They said they would come when I called to answer any questions we might have." Everyone agreed to help capture Naraku and Inuyasha pulled out his cell. He told a person a code word and then hung up.

"Now all we have to do is wait for them to get here. You guys can stay over tonight if you want," Inuyasha said. "In case they come over early in the morning," he added hastily seeing the look on Miroku's face.

* * *

ok...im done for today...but I hope this chappy is ok...

and all you ppl must thank pure-soul for reminding me that I promised to update sooner...i would have earlier today but I was in san diego

don't forget to r&r remind me to update...i may forget...hehe


	13. Waiting

Disclaimer: if I owned Inuyasha and friends would I really be writing a fan fiction?

InuyashaMaster: thanks for the ideas...i may use some of them oh...and yes it makes him a spy...but Kagome didn't know so therefore Naraku doesn't...make sense?

13ittersweet: hehe...when I thought of the last chappy I was watching Alias...so ya

thanks for the rest of the reviews...they inspired me to write today instead of tomarrow

* * *

Last Time:

"Well, the CIA contacted my brother and told him about the potential Code 10. They then asked him if we could become spies because Naraku doesn't know about us and our connections to the CIA. Will you do it?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"Sure, but what about school?" Sango asked.

"They said they would come when I called to answer any questions we might have." Everyone agreed to help capture Naraku and Inuyasha pulled out his cell. He told a person a code word and then hung up.

"Now all we have to do is wait for them to get here. You guys can stay over tonight if you want," Inuyasha said. "In case they come over early in the morning," he added hastily seeing the look on Miroku's face.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Waiting**

Kagome and Sango were sharing a spare room near Inuyasha's room where Inuyasha and Miroku were sharing a room. Inuyasha and Miroku were sound asleep and the girls were lying in bed and talking.

"Kagome?" Sango asked as she sat up and looked in Kagome's direction.

"Yes Sango?" Kagome asked sitting up as well.

"I was wondering if we are doing the right thing."

"Sango can I tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone?" Kagome asked getting off her bed and pacing the room.

"Sure, I promise Kagome," Sango said seriously. Kagome sat on the foot of Sango's bed and pulled her knees to her chest.

"I think helping the CIA is doing the right thing. It has to be," Kagome said rocking back and forth. She pulled up her shirt to reveal her stomach (a/n: no nasty thoughts ok?). She showed Sango some marks on her stomach. Sango turned on a bedside lamp so she could see the marks better.

"Kagome!" Sango gasped. "Where did they come from?"

"Naraku did this to me."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you that right now," Kagome said hanging her head.

"It's ok Kagome, just take your time ok?" Sango said giving Kagome a hug.

"Thanks Sango," Kagome said hugging back. Suddenly she started to cry. She was sobbing into Sango's shoulder and Sango was patting her on the back telling her everything was going to turn out all right. A couple of minutes passed and Kagome finally quieted down.

"I'm sorry Sango," she said wiping her eyes.

"It's ok Kagome, I'm here for you ok?"

"Thanks," Kagome said lying down in her bed. "Good night Sango."

"Good night Kagome."

* * *

The Next Day:

Inuyasha was dreaming a pleasant dream that involved Kagome and him walking on the beach when his phone started to ring. He groaned and rolled over, almost falling off his bed.

"Inuyasha if you don't pick up the phone I'm going to brain you with you clock," Miroku mumbled. Inuyasha mumbled something about threats among friends as he grabbed his phone. He saw the number on the screen and told Miroku to tell the girls to get ready.

Miroku walked over to the girls' room and stood outside deliberating whether he should knock or just walk right in. Miroku's lecherous mind won over his better side and he quietly opened the door. He slid in the room and saw Sango and Kagome sleeping. He walked over to Sango and started to rub Sango's rear.

Sango snapped awake when she felt a warm thing start to rub her rear end. She sat up quickly and saw Miroku sitting on her bed with a contented look on his face. There was a loud smack and Kagome woke up to 'hentai' being screamed at the top of Sango's lungs.

"What are you doing in here Miroku?" Kagome asked after he had been thoroughly smacked.

"Uh, Inuyasha told me to tell you to get ready cause the guys are coming soon," Miroku said rubbing his cheek.

"Oh my gosh why didn't you tell us sooner!" Kagome said running around like crazy. Sango pushed Miroku out the door and started to get her clothes together. Miroku peeked his head in and told them to hurry up. Sango just shoved his head out of the door and slammed it, making sure to lock it this time.

Kagome and Sango rushed around getting ready. Sango took a shower in the bathroom connected to the girls' room and Kagome ran into Inuyasha's room and locked his bathroom.

"Kagome, get out of there!" Inuyasha said pounding on the door.

"Nope, I gotta shower so I make a good impression," Kagome said stepping in the shower.

"If you don't get out now I'm breaking down the door," he practically screamed.

"What are you so scared of?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha said hurridly. _I just hope she doesn't find that picture!_ He thought worriedly _She's gonna ask why it's in the bathroom_. He waited on his bed for 10 minutes or so when he heard Kagome get out of the shower.

"Hey, what's this?" Kagome asked.

"What's what?" Inuyasha said, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. Kagome came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. She was holding a picture. Inuyasha went to stand behind her so he could see the picture.

"Oh, that," he said sighing. "Do you remember when I took that picture of you?"

"Yea, wasn't that a few days before you left?"

"Yea, about a week before. I really missed you when we left, I carried this with me everywhere," Inuyasha said. He laid his cheek on her shoulder and put his arms around her waist as he looked at the picture she held in her hands. Kagome looked over her shoulder at his face and gave him a small kiss. She then went back into the bathroom and changed into some clothes.

"Say something in Russian for me please," Kagome said quietly after coming back out of the bathroom. "I always loved that language."

" я люблю Вас" Inuyasha said with a perfect accent. (a/n: he's saying "I love you" but shh...don't tell Kagome or it will ruin the plot)

"What does that mean?"

"You'll have to find out," Inuyasha said winking as he walked into the bathroom.

Kagome sat on the bed waiting for him to finish and she brushed her hair. She was trying to figure out what he had said in Russian a few minutes before. When Inuyasha came back into the room he had a wet shirt and an angry look on his face.

"What happened Inuyasha?" Kagome said eyeing his chest. _Wow he looks so gorgeous!_ She thought.

"My shirt fell into the sink while I was in the shower and I turned it on to brush my teeth afterwards and it got wet."

"Well, just put another one on?" Kagome suggested, not seeing the problem. Inuyasha looked into her eyes and forgot why he was angry. He sat next to her on his bed and kept looking at her. Suddenly they were kissing. Kagome was running her hands up and down Inuyasha's bare back.

His tongue sought entrance and she opened her mouth. Kagome locked her arms around his neck and Inuyasha deepened the kiss. He leaned in further and flattened Kagome on his bed.

Just then Inuyasha's cell phone rang, breaking the moment. Inuyasha groaned and rolled off Kagome as he answered his phone. He hung up without saying a word and put on his shirt.

"They say they will be here soon," he said answering the question she had written on her face. Kagome nodded, sat on his couch, and grabbed the remote for his T.V. She turned on Inuyasha's T.V. and found Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark (a/n: that is a good movie...I just watched it). Inuyasha sat next to her and they watched it together.

* * *

With Sango and Miroku:

Sango had just gotten out of the shower and gotten dressed when she heard Miroku knocking on her door.

"Sango can I shower in there? Kagome took Inuyasha's shower," Miroku asked through the door.

"Sure Miroku," Sango sighed. She pulled the chair away from the door, unlocked it and opened it, letting him in. Miroku ran into her bathroom and took an extremely quick shower. Sango had barely finished brushing her hair when Miroku stepped out of the bathroom. He was trying to dry his hair, but was failing miserably.

Sango rolled her eyes and went to help him. She grabbed the towel out of his hands and dried his hair, being careful because she didn't like hurting him. _ I really dislike hitting him, but if he knew I liked it when he groped me he wouldn't stop, ever_ Sango thought smiling to herself. When she had finished she brushed his hair and put it up in a low ponytail for him.

Miroku smiled and turned around looking at her. He stood up and gave her a hug. She pulled away from him after a little while and looked him in the eyes. She leaned into him and gave him a small kiss. Miroku looked shocked at first, but soon he deepened the kiss, putting his hands around her waist, for once not thinking about rubbing her rear.

He pushed Sango up against the door and pinned her there. They were making out for about five minutes when someone started knocking on the door.

"Sango, come on they're coming in 5 minutes or so," Kagome said.

"Coming!" Sango said. She continued kissing Miroku for another minute or two and then they left the room. They met up with Kagome and Inuyasha by the front door. Kagome looked at Sango and smirked. She grabbed Sango by the wrist and dragged her a few feet away.

"Here, take this," Kagome said, handing her some lip-gloss.

"What's this for?" Sango asked puzzled.

"You were kissing Miroku, well more like making out right?" Kagome asked. She saw Sango's face and knew the answer. "You're lips are swollen," she said answering Sango's unspoken question.

"So are yours," Sango said smirking and handing back the lip-gloss after putting some on. Kagome blushed and put on the lip-gloss. They walked back to the door just as a knock came. Inuyasha opened the door and they saw four men in black suits and ties, they all had black hair and brown eyes. They showed their IDs and then ushered the four teens out the door and into a waiting van. Once inside they started to ask some questions.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha Tasuh, Miroku Malran, and Sango Cmyoan?" (a/n: ok I made up the last names except Kagome's...did I spell hers right?) they asked in serious tones.

"Yes we are," Kagome said.

"Good, can we see some identification please?" one of the men asked. All of the teens pulled out there school IDs and showed them to the agents. The agents nodded and then the leader started to talk.

"Our best agent has been found out, and we're not sure how, but that isn't relevant right now. What we need is for you to follow Naraku and find out his schedule. We want to know where he goes every day, how he likes his coffee, what position he sleeps in, when he sleeps, when he's awake that kind of thing. Got it?" The four teens nodded there heads.

"Any questions?" a different agent asked.

"Yea," Sango said. "What about school?"

"Well, we told your principal that you were going to America for a family emergency. We also said you may not be back until the end of the year. And we told your families that you were in America for a government camp project." The group looked disbelieving but the men assured them that the teachers and parents believed them.

"I have a question," Miroku said. "Who are you guys?"

"We are your handlers. The people you report to so you aren't seen with any known CIA. Our names are Brent Osigawa," the man said pointing to him, "David Morimoto, Jay Nurima, and Takihiro Sung. I will be Inuyasha's handler, Mr. Morimoto is Kagome's handler, Mr. Namura is Miroku's handler, and Mr. Sung is Sango's handler. Does that answer all of your questions?"

"Yep," Inuyasha said.

"Good, then we will let you go back to bed."

"Back to bed?" Miroku asked. "What time is it?"

"It is 0500."

"5:00!" Sango exclaimed.

"Yes, now get some sleep. You start tomorrow." Just as the group was about to leave Mr. Namura stopped them.

"Here, you'll need these," he said handing each of them cell phones. "Don't use them except for CIA official business," he warned. The group thanked him and then went back inside the house.

They all went to Inuyasha's room to talk about the events and they only lasted about five minutes before they all fell asleep. Kagome and Inuyasha were sleeping on Inuyasha's bed, while Sango and Miroku were on Miroku's pull out bed (a/n: the kind that comes out of a couch).

Sesshomaru came up to Inuyasha's room to ask how the meeting went. He opened the door and saw the two couples sleeping. Smirking he pulled out his digital camera and snapped a few pictures. _Blackmail is a wonderful thing_ he thought as he quietly closed the door again.

* * *

okie so im done now...this one took a while to write...darn csi re-runs...i blame them you know... anywayz if you have any questions ask...and dont forget to review ...oh btw from thurs to sat or sun i'm gonna be out of town...so maybe one more update before then...i'll try my hardest...but remind me to write tomorrow night

r&r pplz...my memory is better when you review...


	14. Out and About Part I

Disclaimer: if I owned Inuyasha and friends would I really be writing a fan fiction?

thanks for the reviews...they inspired me to write

hehe...i decided to wait a lil for the mission to actually start...and remember the guy said they start tomorrow when it was 5 am. So technically they have all of this day to themselves.

* * *

Last Time:

They all went to Inuyasha's room to talk about the events and they only lasted about five minutes before they all fell asleep. Kagome and Inuyasha were sleeping on Inuyasha's bed, while Sango and Miroku were on Miroku's pull out bed (a/n: the kind that comes out of a couch).

Sesshomaru came up to Inuyasha's room to ask how the meeting went. He opened the door and saw the two couples sleeping. Smirking he pulled out his digital camera and snapped a few pictures. _Blackmail is a wonderful thing_ he thought as he quietly closed the door again.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Out and About - Part 1**

Inuyasha woke up wondering why there was something in his arms that smelled a lot like Kagome. He opened his eyes and saw it was Kagome. He smiled, remembering what had happened the day before. He looked towards Miroku's bed and saw him curled around Sango. Inuyasha then looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:00.

"Come on guys, time to get up," Inuyasha said yawning. The rest of the group just moaned and snuggled deeper into sleep. He smirked and kissed Kagome lightly. Her mouth curved into a slight smile and her eyes opened slowly. He smiled at her and then nodded towards Miroku and Sango. She winked at him and sat up.

Inuyasha and Kagome each grabbed one pillow and tiptoed over to the bed with the sleeping couple. Silently they raised the pillows over their heads and brought them down upon the sleeping teens again and again. They suddenly woke up and put their arms above their heads for protection.

Sango grabbed a pillow and started a pillow fight with Kagome. Kagome and Sango fought all around the room, squealing and jumping over beds and chairs in the process. Inuyasha sat next to Miroku and they watched to two girls fight.

"Man it is so funny to watch a pillow fight," Miroku said with a lecherous look on his face.

"Miroku, you think that one day you might start the day off without perverted thoughts," Inuyasha sighed.

"Never! It keeps me going!" Miroku exclaimed. There was a pounding on the door and an unhappy Sesshomaru stuck his head in. He looked at the two girls sitting on the floor with flushed faces and feathers stuck in their hair and shook his head. He then turned his gaze towards Inuyasha and started to talk.

"Inuyasha, if you don't keep it down I am afraid that I will have to show this to the world," he said very quietly flashing the picture he had taken early in the morning. Inuyasha jumped up and pushed Sesshomaru out of the room and went out into the hallway to 'talk' to him.

"Sesshomaru!" he yelled. "Where did you get the picture!"

"I took it when you were sleeping," Sesshomaru replied indifferently.

"Give it to me!"

"Ok," Sesshomaru said handing the picture over. He left Inuyasha standing by the door with the picture in his hand, dumfounded. Just as he was about to turn the corner he turned around and said, "Oh, I have about 50 copies by the way."

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome walked out of the room.

"What happened Inuyasha?" Kagome said coming over and trying to peak over his shoulder.

"Fluffy took this of us and is going to blackmail us with it," Inuyasha said showing them the picture. "Only problem is that he has 50 copies." Miroku gave a low whistle.

"Well we should get ready for the beginning of the end of our freedom," Kagome said happily. She ran to her room and locked the bathroom door. Then she took a very quick shower so Sango could quickly get ready as well. When they were done the girls sat outside of the guys' room and talked. The guys came out and grabbed the girls' arms. They walked through the front doors and the couples went their separate ways.

"So, Sango, would you call this our date that you promised me?" Miroku said sounding hopeful.

"Yes Miroku, it's a date, but remember, you can't grope me during it."

"Ok," he said happily. "Want to go get some brunch?" he asked looking at his watch.

"Sounds good," Sango said. Miroku reached out and grabbed Sango's hand and held it. Sango looked surprised at first but then became comfortable with her hand in his. They walked towards the nearest diner and sat down to eat. They ordered their food, and Sango noticed that Miroku didn't eye the waitress for once. When they were done eating they paid and walked out of the restaurant.

"So, where to now?" Sango asked.

"Well, since its such a nice day, the park?" Miroku suggested. Sango gave Miroku a smile and Miroku smiled back. They headed towards the park, but when they got there a guy about their age walked up to Sango.

"Hello there beautiful. Would you honor me by baring my children?" he asked grabbing her hand. (a/n: ack another Miroku! The world is going to end )

"NO!" she screamed as she slapped him across the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Keep your lecherous hands off of my girlfriend," Miroku yelled, threateningly. The guy stood up and ran off extremely scared.

"Your girlfriend huh?" Sango asked smiling.

"Uh, well-" Miroku started to say.

"Sh," she said putting her fingers to his lips. "It's ok, I'll be your girlfriend," she said. Miroku's face lit up and he smiled.

"Really?"

"Really really," she said. Sango and Miroku walked over to the pond in the middle of the park and sat down on a bench. She leaned against him and he put his arm across her shoulders. They sat there for a long time just talking and watching the ducks swim across the water.

The sun started to set and Miroku looked at Sango. Her face was reflecting the light off of the water and her eyes were sparkling. Miroku leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. She turned her head towards him and caught his lips with her own.

"I love you too Miroku, I have for a long time."

* * *

ok...done for now...its like 1 in the morning and I gotta go to bed...gotta be up early tomarrow I was gonna make it longer but decided to cut it in half cause it would have been too long. So ya...hopefully I can get one more chappy before I leave.

r&r pplz...and if you have any ques ask...ill answer


	15. Out and About Part II

Disclaimer: no Inuyasha and gang for me

Ok, I'm really sorry for the wait, but yay I wrote two chappys while I was away im sorry that chappy 14 was short too, but I was tired and ya...

Yay for Miko! 75th reviewer my goal was like 60

Oh I updated my profile so any ques go there for answers

Oh there's a summary at the bottom for those of you that need it...

* * *

Last Time:

The sun started to set and Miroku looked at Sango. Her face was reflecting the light off of the water and her eyes were sparkling. Miroku leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. She turned her head towards him and caught his lips with her own.

"I love you too Miroku, I have for a long time."

* * *

**Chapter 15: Out and About - Part II**

Outside the house Kagome and Inuyasha watched Miroku and Sango walk away towards the park.

"They make such a cute couple," Kagome sighed as she leaned into Inuyasha.

"Yea, but do you really think Miroku has enough guts to tell Sango how he feels, let alone ask her out?" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't thin you need to worry about the telling," Kagome smirked. "But the asking may be a problem.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha said, interested.

"Well when the men came I went to our room and knocked on the door to tell them they should come out. I hid around a corner because I noticed Miroku missing as well and you know how weird they've been acting lately, well anyways I saw Sango come out, look around, and then motion for someone to come out of the room. Is saw-"

"Whoa Kagome, slow down," Inuyasha said with a slight smile.

"Huh? Oh sorry Inuyasha," Kagome said blushing. "Anyways is aw Miroku come out of the room with a smile on his face. Then when I confronted her about her swollen lips she blushed."

"Swollen lips?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Yea, when you kiss someone for a long time your lips get a little swollen and red," Kagome informed him.

"Oh, so that's why you pulled her away."

"Yup," Kagome said smiling. "So where do you want to go?"

"I have an idea, come on," Inuyasha said grabbing her hand. Kagome followed Inuyasha down a couple of blocks thinking to herself. _I wonder would we be considered dating?_ She thought. After a while Inuyasha stopped, looking down the streets.

"Ah ha, its this way," he said snapping his fingers. He started to walk slower and noticed he still had Kagome's hand in his won. "Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?" _I wonder if he's going to ask me to be his girlfriend?_

"Never mind," he said looking down to hide his blush. _I'll just ask her later_.

"Oh, ok then." _Maybe he doesn't want a girlfriend right now_ Kagome sighed.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, but Kagome just shook her head. Inuyasha grabbed her hand again, but this time he linked his fingers in hers. Inuyasha stopped by a concrete wall and started to climb over it. "Come on Kagome, I'll help you up if you want," he said extending his hand.

Kagome smiled and took it. When she got to the top Inuyasha jumped down and motioned Kagome to follow. She jumped down after him, but lost her balance as she landed and fell into Inuyasha's arms. She looked up at him and into those amber eyes she always seemed to

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

"Yes Kagome?" he asked, his voice slightly husky. Instead of waiting for answer he kissed her, pinning her against the wall. She put her arms around his wais and her hands on his back feeling the muscles under his shirt. _Oh Kami, I love him_ she thought.

Inuyasha had his right hand on the side of her face with his fingers in her and the other hand against the wall. _I lover her smell,. And her eyes, and her...Kami I love everything about her_.

They stood there kissing for a while, but when they finally parted both Inuyasha and Kagome wanted more. Kagome gave Inuyasha a big hug and a small kiss on his neck, delighting when she felt him shiver.

"Oh Inuyasha, please don't leave me ever again," she whispered.

"I won't Kagome, I promise," he said. Lifting hr face to look into these beautiful brown eyes. She saw the truth in his eyes and nodded. She smiled and gave him another hug. "Come on, I want to show you something," Inuyasha said pulling on her arm.

Kagome followed him, and when they got to the top of a hill Kagome gasped. In front of her was a large lake. It was beautiful. She could see hazy mountains on the other side and the sun was reflecting off the water.

She noticed that although all the other parts of the beach were crowded the part they were on was secluded. Her eyes sparkled and ran down the hill to the water. She stopped just short of it and took off her socks and shoes, glad that she had decided to wear shorts today.

Kagome waded into the water up to her mid-calf. She turned around and beckoned to Inuyasha, smiling as she did so. He rolled his eyes but too off his jacket and shirt. He laid them on the ground near Kagome's things and rolled up his pants so they wouldn't get too wet.

"Come on Yasha, it's nice," Kagome yelled over to him. He finally stepped into the water and stood behind Kagome, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed the back of her neck and smiled as she shivered. Playfully she splashed him with water, getting his entire face and clothes wet.

"Wench! Come here!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome shook her head and ran away giggling. He ran after her and tackled her in the shallows. She fell on her back with him on top when suddenly a large wave crashed over them. Inuyasha jumped up, dragging her with him. They walked to dryer sand and Inuyasha shook his head trying to get the water out of his ears.

"Inuyasha you got me all wet," Kagome complained.

"Sorry Kags, but if you hadn't splashed me it wouldn't have happened."

"It's ok Yasha, I love you anyway," Kagome said giving him a small kiss.

"Kagome look," Inuyasha said pointing over the lake. Kagome turned around and opened her eyes wide.

"It's beautiful," she said. Kagome love dhow all the colors of the sunset blended together. The blues and purples and reds, though she personally liked the blues.

It started to grow cold and Kagome shivered. Inuyasha noticed this and grabbed his jacked from where he had laid his clothes. He draped it over her shoulders and stood behind her to keep her warm.

"Kagome I have a question to ask you," Inuyasha said seriously.

"What is it?" _Is he going to ask me?_ She wondered.

"Kagome would you be my girlfriend?" he asked, scared of her answer. Kagome turned around shocked. "It's ok if-" Inuyasha started to say. Kagome kissed him to shut him up.

"Inuyasha I would love to be your girlfriend." Inuyasha's face lit up and he hugged Kagome.

"Thank you," he whispered into her hair. Kagome gave him a slight kiss on his cheek.

"Come on, it's time to go home," Kagome said.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha walked back to his house. When they got there they decided to wait outside for Sango and Miroku. 

"Ack I forgot about Souta and Shippo!" Kagome said, jumping up. She pulled out her cell phone and called Sango's house. She talked to Sango's aunt and asked if Shippo and Souta could stay there because she was going on a trip to America in an exchange program.

Sango's aunt said it was ok, so she asked to speak to Souta and told him of her situation. He said it would be fun to stay with Kohaku for a while. She then thanked Sango's aunt for her cooperation.

Kagome hung up and told Inuyasha that Shippo and Souta were were stayig with Sango's aunt. Kagome had just sat back down next to Inuyasha when Sango and Miroku shoed up.

"Hey guys," Kagome said.

"Hey Kagome," Sango said. "why are your clothes all wet?" Sango asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Uh, Inuyasha and I went down to the beach and we got wet."

"Oh, well lets go inside, I'm tired." Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha all went inside.

"Hey guys I moved all your romms and each of you have your won room. That way the whole shower fiasco doesn't happen again," Inuyasha said walking up the stairs. All of their rooms were near each other with Kagome across from Inuyasha, Sango next to Kagome, and Miroku across form Sango and next to Inuyasha.

Everyone went to there room and went to sleep knowing that the next morning would be very different from anything they've ever done.

* * *

Kagome was fast asleep when she heard a knocking on her door. Groggily she got up and answered it. 

"Sango what's wrong?" Kagome asked worried.

""Can I come in?"

"Sure." Kagome stepped aside to let her in. Sango sat on her bed and started to talk.

"Miroku asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"It should be, but I don't know if I can trust him he's so...so...arg. I can't find the right word, but you know what I mean right?" Sango said looking at Kagome. Kagome nodded her head, knowing exactly what she meant.

"You could try and talk to him about it," Kagome suggested.

"What do I say?"

"Tell him you aren't comfortable when he touches other girls."

"That's a good idea. Thanks Kagome," Sango said as she got up to leave. "Oh, by the way, are you and Inuyasha official yet?"

"What?" Kagome said blushing a bright red.

"Thoughts o," Sango smirked and let the room shutting the door. Kagome laid back in bed and fell asleep.

_Kagome was standing in a large field of flowers. She looked around and saw all her friends there, as well as Kikyo, but she looked a little different. Kikyo was standing next to Inuyasha and seemed to be talking to him. _

_"Inuyasha," Kagome called. He looked over at her blankly and then turned back to Kikyo. _

_"Inuyasha, why aren't you listening to me?" she whispered. Kagome walked over to them and tapped Inuyasha on his shoulder. _

_"What do you want wench?" he said in a mean voice. Kagome's face got a pained look on it and she ran off towards Sango and Miroku who were sitting a few feet away. _

_"Why is he being so mean?" Kagome asked Sango. _

_"Why should he be nice? You're the one that's mean to him." _

_"What?" _

_"Don't play dumb with me Kikyo." _

_"Ki-Kikyo?" Kagome said, slowly backing away. _

_"Whatever, just go away and leave him alone," Sango said turning away. Kagome turned and ran crying towards the woods that surrounded the large field. When she stopped running she was by a small lake. _

_Kagome looked in the lake and saw her reflection, only it wasn't the reflection she expected. _

_"What!" Kagome gasped. "How could this be?" It wasn't her face that peered back at her, but Kikyo's. _

_"Is this what Kikyo feels? Kagome asked out loud._

Kagome sat up in bed with her heard pounding. _It was just a dream_ she thought to herself. She looked at her clock and saw that it was 2:00 am.

"Time to get some more sleep," Kagome said as she turned over. When she closed her eyes she heard a voice.

"One day he will be mine."

* * *

Okie...done for now...maybe I'll type up the next chappy later tonight...or earlier tomorrow...but its done...just gotta type it up... R&R ppl...wait if ur this far then u probably already read it...review

* * *

Okie this is an overview for those of you that forgot... (er...im really bad about summaries but since someone asked I'll do it just cause I love all my reviewers )

A person was beating Kagome (this person later turns out to be Naraku). She is walking home after a beating and Inuyasha comes back (he was on a trip and left without telling anyone) and comforts Kagome. Kagome falls asleep on her bed with Inuyasha and the next morning goes to school and introduced Inuyasha to her only two friends, Sango and Miroku.

Kagome is beaten once again by Naraku, and she doesn't know who to tell. When she gets home her brother opens the door crying because their parents are fighting again (the parents are never home and always fighting).

Kagome gets kidnapped that night by Naraku, (a/n I must really hate Naraku ) and her friends find a note from the kidnapper telling them that if they look for her he will make her forget. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha go look for her (after Inuyasha learns how to search for her aura and follow it to the location of the person) and when they find her inside a tree she seems to be asleep.

When Kagome wakes up she doesn't remember anything and then the gang has to find 3 objects to get her memory back: feather of phoenix, tale of fire fox, and tooth of newt. They find them all and then Naraku informs them that he has read Kagome's mind. Sesshy, a CIA agent, tells his handlers/agent friends about it and they go up to Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango and ask them to become CIA agents.

Inuyasha and gang agree and they are told they have one day before they start work. Miroku and Sango end up going on a date (lunch and the park) and becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. Inuyasha and Kagome go to the beach and they end up going out as well.

Ok...does that make sense? I tried to follow a chronological order but ya...i may have missed something...oh well...just ask if you have any more ques...


	16. The Mission

Disclaimer: if I owned it I would not have this large mass of lawyers following me runs away

Ok...i made it ...here's the next chappy...tell me how you like it...sry its a bit late

* * *

Last Time:

_"Is this what Kikyo feels? Kagome asked out loud._

Kagome sat up in bed with her heard pounding. _It was just a dream_ she thought to herself. She looked at her clock and saw that it was 2:00 am.

"Time to get some more sleep," Kagome said as she turned over. When she closed her eyes she heard a voice.

"One day he will be mine."

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Mission**

Inuyasha sat up in bed and looked at his clock. It was 7:30 and he wondered why he was awake. Then he remembered that he had a mission to do. Sighing he got out of bed and woke up the others.

Once everyone was ready they met in the kitchen for breakfast. Kagome, the only one who could cook, was searching through all of Inuyasha's cupboards.

"Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, Ramen," she said openening the doors one-by-one. "Is that all you eat? Ramen?" she asked Inuyasha.

"No, once I ate spaghetti," he answered happily.

"Arg, well I guess we're having Ramen. Any objections? Good," Kagome said heating up the water. While the water was heating she grabbed 6 cups of Ramen, three for Inuyasha and one for everyone else. She put water in each of the cups, waited for the allotted, but much hated, 3 minutes, and handed them out. Everyone was waiting for the Ramen to cool off.

"Screw this," Inuyasha said picking up one of his ramen cups. He slurped it down noisily.

"Uh, Inuyasha? Isn't it a bit hot?" Sango asked eyeing the still steaming, empty ramen cup.

"Feh, it tastes too good to complain," Inuyasha said picking up another cup. The rest of the group sighed and started toeat there own ramen. Inuyasha put down his final up, now empty, smacked his lips and looked around.

"Jeeze aren't you guys done yet?" he asked eyeing Kagome's half-full cup.

"You can have it," she said handing it to Inuyasha.

"It tastes like cardboard," Sanog said sliding her cup towards Inuyasha as well. (A/N: so not true I love the beef kind...wait did I already say that? o.O) Miroku just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating.

"Guys, they'll eat anything," Kagome said off handedly. Sango nodded in agreement and they got up and left the room.

"What was that about?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha just shrugged and gathered up all the empty cups and threw them away. Miroku and Inuyasha went to the front door and saw the girls waiting for them outside. The two guys left the house and started to walk.

"OK, os how do we find this Naraku?" Miroku asked

"Um, I know where he lives," Kagome said shyly.

"How do you know that?" Sango asked, but Kagome just shook her head and started walking. She stopped off at a nearby store and bought four notebooks and 8 pens and passed them out.

"Ok, we will be working in groups. Sango and Miroku, you guys will do the night shift because you guys are like owls, and Inuyasha and I will follow him during the day. Write down everything he does, no matter how small it is. Got it?" Kagome looked around at everyone. They just nodded. "Good, now Sango and Miroku go get sleep. We'll call you at 8:30 pm and tell you where to find us. Bring two very quiet cars. One for you two and one for us to get back home ok?"

"Yea, makes sense," Sango said nodding thoughtfully. "I just have one question. How do you know all of this?"

"Hehe," Kagome laughed nervously. "A girl that comes around Fluffy's part of the house is a coordinator for Fluffy and his team. I asked her why she was always here one day while you all were asleep.

The group parted ways and Kagome and Inuyasha went towards Naraku's house. When they got there they noticed he was still at hime.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here take this," Kagome said pulling out a hat from the shopping bag. Inuyasha took it, but looked so confused Kagome had to laugh.

"It's to hide those adorable ears silly," she said putting it on him. They looked back Naraku's house and saw him just leaving and going towards a Starbucks. Kagome looked at her watch and then wrote in her notebook.

_Monday, Day 1  
0815 – left house_

The two teens followed him at a distance so they wouldn't look suspicious. He stopped in the Starbucks and got a low-fat Caramel Frappecino (a/n: how do we spell that one again?) and a blueberry muffin. (a/n: this is what you get when you ask random ppl ) Kagome wrote this all down while trying to suppress her laughter.

They followed Naraku for the rest of the day, but he didn't do anything even remotely interesting. Kagome and Inuyasha had both written down his entire schedule for the day and now it was 8:25 pm.

"Hey Inuyasha, shouldn't you call Sango and Miroku now?"

"Yea, where are we?" He asked pulling out his cell phone.

"Uh, by Miroku's favorite Manga Bookstore. He knows where it is," Kagome said. Inuyasha called and told them where they were.

* * *

Miroku and Sango arrived at the bookstore about 5 minutes after the call. They got out of the catsr and went towards Kagome and Inuyasha. 

"So Kagome, why is this Miroku's favorite Manga bookstore?" Sango asked menacingly.

"Becuae it sell any kind of manga, and I mean any," Kagome said. Sango turned her wrath on Miroku, but before she could attack him, yell at him, kill him, or attract any kind o fattention Inuyasha stepped in.

"Guys now is not the time for a lovers quarrel ok? We can't be seen together and you two better not blow our cover."

"Lovers quarrel?" Sango and Miroku echoed. Inuyasha just shook his head and walked towards the car calling Kagome. They left and mirokuj and Sango jutst stared after them.

"What was that?" Miroku asked.

"No idea, but come on, lets go inside and follow Naraku." Miroku and Sango walked inside the bookstore. He was just browsing around and picking up random novels. Sango took a few pictures of him using her camera phone (a/n: ya the phones are camera phones...just thought I'd clarify that ) while Miroku wrote down everything.

_Monday – Night 1  
2045-2100 – browsed bookstore._

The two followed him to his house, but he stayed inside for most of the night. Sango was just getting tired when Naraku walked out of his house at about 11:30 and then got in his car. Miroku drove while Sango wrote and took pictures. Naraku went into an aly way and stopped at a door. Sango and Miroku quietly parked the car and got out to follow him.

A man came out of the door and handed something to Naraku. Sango quickly snapped a picture making sure to get the other man's face. Miroku wrote all this down quickly.

_2350 – enter alleyway between Samuel's Pub and Art Bookstore on Sayona st.  
2355 – Man coems out of Pub and hands N. package.  
2357 – Man goes back inside.  
2358 – N. Leaves alleyway._

Naraku got back in his car and drove back to his house. He didn't leave for the rest of the night.

"Hey Kagome come to his house its time for your turn. Oh, and we should bug his phones," Sango said.

"We'll contact the CIA later ok?" Kagome suggested.

"Ok, see you in a few."

* * *

hey...sorry if this chappy was lame...i was really tired when i wrote this one...tell me truthfully what you thought of it ok? 

okie...i got nothing else to say...im so sleepy...so i'll write more later...im thinkin of startin another fic...but iono...kk byez ppls


	17. Gone Rogue

Disclaimer: ok...hm...i don't own anything that belongs to other ppl

Thanks all you reviewers out there I love you guys

Uh...ya sry if this is a bit late cause I couldn't log in to else have that problem or is it just me? oh and then i had to do like 5 projects for school...and then my comp deleted three pages i had typed :(

* * *

Last Time:

Naraku got back in his car and drove back to his house. He didn't leave for the rest of the night.

Hey Kagome come to his house its time for your turn. Oh, and we should bug his phones," Sango said.

"We'll contact the CIA later ok?" Kagome suggested.

"Ok, see you in a few."

* * *

**Chapter 17: Gone Rogue**

One month later:

Kagome and Inuyasha drove towards Naraku's house to relieve Sango and Miroku. They drove past the house and Sango threw something in the window. Inuyasha picked it up and looked at it.

_Hey guys,  
We will change the bugs in his house and rooms once you leave because they've become fuzzy, we've already arranged a pick-up with the men. We'll also show them his schedule ok? Leave one of your notebooks behind his right-hand planter by the door._

Inuyasha handed the note to Kagome who read it. She nodded and then tore it up into small pieces that she threw in the gutter and watched as it dissolved. Naraku left his house and Inuyasha got out of the car to leave his notebook behind the planter. Kagome parked the car and got out to follow Naraku. They noticed he kept to the same schedule as the days before, even buying the same thing at Starbucks.

* * *

With Sango and Miroku:

Sango and Miroku watched Naraku leave and Inuyasha put his notebook behind the planter. Miroku went to retrieve the notebook and Sango took hers out. Miroku handed her Inuyasha's notes and Sango wrote them down on a blank sheet of paper. She then copied her notes on the same paper and then ripped it out. She folded it really small and then waited for the two handlers to come. Two men walked down the street in jogging clothes.

"What are they supposed to be wearing?" Miroku asked.

"Blue shorts and white t-shirts," Sango said. The two men approached and Sango 'accidentally' bumped into one of them. The backpack on one of his shoulders slipped off and all of the contents fell out.

"I'm sorry sir. That's a nice backpack," Sango said, hoping that she had remembered the correct code.

"That's ok, my ankle's been hurting a lot anyway," Mr. Namura said, finishing the code. Sango helped Mr. Namura pick up all the contents and put them back, except a small bag of electronics. She substituted it with the folded paper. The men continued on their way and Miroku and Sango quickly walked around to the back of the house.

"Ok, let's scan the house for any alarm systems. Hm, this should be it," Sango said pulling out a rectangular scanner. The scanner showed that the house had no alarms or any other kind of known safety systems.

Sango and Miroku slipped inside the house and put bugs on each of his phones, including the cell phone Naraku had left charging. They also put bugs in each of the rooms. They were just walking out of the house when Miroku got a funny feeling.

"Sango, I don't think we should-" Miroku started to say. Sango suddenly came in contact with a barrier. She flew back and hit the door with a thud. "Sango!" Miroku yelled as he ran towards her. She slipped to the floor, unconscious. Miroku felt for her pulse and became frantic when he couldn't find it. Sango's eyes fluttered and she took a gasping breath.

"Don't leave me Miroku," she gasped reaching out her hand. Suddenly she convulsed and fell back to the floor.

"Sango? Sango?" Miroku said shaking her. He dispelled the barrier and dragged her out of the house and under a tree, out of view of the street and house. He cradled her in his arms for a few minutes before he remembered his cell phone. He pulled it out sighing and called his handler, Jay Namura.

"Hello Mr. Namura?...She's hurt...I don't know what happened but she's hurt...she's not moving...I'll stay here...hurry up," Miroku said practically yelling into his phone. He hung up and cried into Sango's hair. "Don't leave me Sango, I can't live without you."

* * *

With Kagome and Inuyasha:

Inuyasha and Kagome were following Naraku when suddenly he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. He twitched a few times and looked around. Suddenly he started to smile and laugh maniacally, throwing his head back.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with him?" Kagome asked sounding scared.

"Uh, I don't know. Take a picture, it'd be funny," Inuyasha said grinning.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "But I should in case we need it for reference or something," Kagome said snapping a picture and writing it down in her notebook.

"Kagome, he's coming this way. Hurry up and duck into that shop," Inuyasha said pulling on her arm. Kagome followed him and they both walked into the shop ahead of them.

"Uh, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked laughing.

"Yea?" he answered looking out the window, totally not paying attention.

"Do you know where we are?"

"Uh," he said turning around and seeing all of the lingerie models. "Gwahhhhhhh," he said turning bright red. (a/n: don't ask...just sound it out and it'll sound right silly sister of mine).

"Are you ok Inuyasha?" Kagome asked giggling so hard she almost fell over.

"Let's go Kagome, and never drag me in a Victoria's Secret store ever again," he said grabbing her hand.

"Inuyasha, you dragged me in here," Kagome said with a huge smile. Inuyasha looked around and saw a lot of girls staring at him. Inuyasha stalked out of the store and continued following Naraku.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome yelled running out of the door.

"Inuyasha? Who was that?" Kagome asked after Inuyasha put his phone away.

"It was Miroku," he said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"When Sango left Naraku's house," Inuyasha said indicating the house across the street, "she hit some kind of barrier that knocked her unconscious. She's still in the hospital and they don't know if she will pull through."

"Oh my god what's gonna happen?" Kagome said putting her hands over her mouth.

"The CIA is sending replacements so we can go see her after our shifts."

"Good. Hey our shift is almost over," Kagome said looking at her watch. Suddenly two men stepped out of a car and walked towards them. They showed their badges and took the two teens spots.

Inuyasha got in the car with Kagome and drove to the hospital that Sango was at. When they got to her room they opened the door and saw Miroku sitting by her side with her hand in his, asleep.

"He hasn't left has he nurse?" Kagome asked the nurse that was just leaving the room.

"No, poor child, he hasn't left for anything," the nurse said looking back at Miroku. With this Miroku woke up.

"Hey guys," he said groggily.

"Hey guys," he said groggily.

"What happened Miroku?" Kagome asked as she ran to Sango's side.

"Well, when Sango and I were leaving his house she came in contact with a barrier that knocked her unconscious. It's all my fault. I should have felt the barrier," Miroku said as he hung his head in shame.

"No Miroku, it's not," Inuyasha said from the door. "If you didn't feel it then it probably wasn't there in the first place."

"I don't care. I will avenge my lovely Sango." Miroku said standing up and clenching his right fist in front of him, with the other hand at his side. "That Naraku will pay!" Miroku said as he clenched his teeth. Kagome stepped back, slightly scared, as she saw the fire in his eyes. She had never seen this side of Miroku before. It was almost as if he had turned into another person.

"Miroku? Calm down. You can't be serious, you know our mission, don't compromise it," Kagome said, trying to reason with him.

"I no longer care about the mission," Miroku said, putting his fist back at his side, still clenched. "All that matters now is avenging Sango. You can follow the mission, but Sango, she was my love. I will no longer be able to live with myself if I don't do this."

"But Miroku-" Kagome started to say as she grabbed his shoulder.

"Just leave me alone, I need to do this," Miroku said shrugging off her hand. Miroku attempted to storm out of the room, but was stopped by Inuyasha, who had put his arm across his chest.

"Miroku, I think what Sango needs right now is for you to stay here," Inuyasha said trying to force Miroku back into the room.

"NO! I don't want to, I must avenge her!" Miroku said, starting to get hysterical. "You guys are working for him! All of you are! You don't want me to find him because you know that if I do I will kill him!" Miroku started to scream. His face started to flush and he was trying to force himself past Inuyasha. Suddenly Miroku pulled his arm back and decked Inuyasha across the face.

"LET ME GO!" he screamed, his mind bent upon leaving the room and exacting his revenge.

"No," a cold, emotionless voice came from behind Inuyasha.

Kagome looked behind Inuyasha and saw Sesshomaru standing there with his coordination officer. The woman looked about Kagome's age, but had to be much older because of her demanding, and important, position. She had long brown hair and brown eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!" Miroku started to scream again. "YOU ARE JUST ANOTHER ONE OF NARAKU'S MINIONS." Inuyasha took a deep breath and then socked Miroku across the face. Miroku slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" the girl asked from behind Inuyasha.

"Of course he will Rin," Sesshomaru said looking at her. Kagome gasped at the look on Sesshomaru's face. It was a look not normally seen on his cold, and normally blank, face.

"What are you looking at?" he asked her coldly.

"Nothing," Kagome pretending to be absorbed in the dull white wall. "Why wouldn't you let Miroku leave, besides the fact that he was a danger to himself?"

"Because, I have to test something on your friend."

"TEST!"

"Yes, but it will not harm her if she is as your friend thinks." Kagome shook her head, confused about what he meant. Sesshomaru walked over to the side of Sango's bed and looked at her. He leaned very close to her, listening for any breath or heartbeat. Sighing he shook his head and stepped away.

"I'm afraid that she is dead," Sesshomaru said in his cold voice that he normally had.

"She can't be," Kagome gasped as she ran to Sango's side and started to sob.

"Let me finish woman. There may be a way to bring her back, but for that to work all of us need to agree on at least one thing other than her death, and knowing my stepbrother and me, that will not happen."

"Yes it can," Kagome said glaring at the two of them while cracking her knuckles.

"Uh, Kagome?" Inuyasha said sounding scared. Kagome's only answer was a scream as she launched herself into the air and towards Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, who were standing close together.

"HELP!" Inuyasha yelled.

* * *

Okie…im done for now…funfun…I wonder if sesshy's ideas will work…hm…the world may never know…. I'll write more later…forgive me for the longish stop…I had writers block as well as the other things mentioned at the top…well gotta go adios


	18. My Life is Your Life

Disclaimer: I don't own it... :runs screaming from lawyers:

Hey…sry for the wait…I wasn't feeling well and I had 3 tests this fri (4/22) so im doing this as fast as I can for u guys

Oh, and thank my bf cause he's the one that made me post today he was like "you better post a new chapter today" so I decided to post cause I decided if he wasn't too happy with me then u guys prolly weren't either

Yay for all my reviewers I love you guys

Oh and yay for Cynthia cause she was my 100th reviewer man I never thought I'd get this far...

Oh...btw...i know about tensaiga (sp?) but pretend sesshy doesn't have it or something...that would have been no fun gotta make it hard for inu and co

* * *

Last Time:

"Let me finish woman. There may be a way to bring her back, but for that to work all of us need to agree on at least one thing other than her death, and knowing my stepbrother and me, that will not happen."

"Yes it can," Kagome said glaring at the two of them while cracking her knuckles.

"Uh, Kagome?" Inuyasha said sounding scared. Kagome's only answer was a scream as she launched herself into the air and towards Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, who were standing close together.

"HELP!" Inuyasha yelled.

* * *

**Chapter 18: My Life is Your Life**

Kagome was just about to gouge out Inuyasha's eyes with her nails when Sesshomaru stopped her. He had grabbed her around the waist and held her in mid-air.

"Let me at'em. Let me at'em," Kagome was saying waving her arms.

"No, that would not be a good thing," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Fine," Kagome said pouting.

"Now what do we have to agree on and why something so stupid?" Inuyasha asked glad he could still see.

"Anything, but we all need to agree because the agreement will bind us and Kagome has the main powers needed, but we need Inuyasha to strengthen your natural tendencies, Miroku because he loves her and that love is needed, Rin because she know how to blend the powers, and I am needed because you need my poison to bring her back. Any more questions?" Sesshomaru said starting to lose his patience.

"Nope," Inuyasha and Kagome said nodding.

"Ok, then get him up and then we all need to stand in a circle," Rin said indicating Miroku. Inuyasha went into the bathroom in the hospital room and grabbed a glass of cold water. He splashed it on Miroku's face, who instantly woke up spluttering.

"What ya want?" he said holding his throbbing head.

"Come on we need to stand in a circle around Sango."

"Why?"

"We have a way to bring her back," Inuyasha said grabbing him and placing him at the foot of the bed. Kagome stood on the right side by Sango's head with Inuyasha next to her. Sesshomaru stood by the left side of Sango's head and Rin stood next to him.

"Ok, so what do we all agree on?" Kagome said looking around.

"Kill Naraku," Miroku muttered. Kagome just shook her head and sighed.

"Red is the best color," Inuyasha stated triumphantly.

"Uh, no white is," Sesshomaru argued. The two started to bicker like the 'family' they are when Kagome intervened.

"I can see that you both don't like each other but can we please put that behind us for about five minutes?" Kagome asked glaring daggers at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gulped and nodded his head. The entire group was discussing about what they should agree on when Rin cut in.

"We can't just agree with our minds, but with our hearts as well, that is the only way to complete the bond and renew her life," she said. The others looked at her and then thought hard. Miroku, who hadn't been listening the entire time, was muttering.

"What are you saying Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Kill Naraku, he must pay for hurting my dear Sango, my love. Kill Naraku, he must pay for hurting my dear Sango, my love," Miroku just repeated this over and over, never stopping. Kagome shook her head and sadly turned back towards the bed. She took one look at Sango's face and realized what they all could agree on.

"Guys, I have an idea!" Kagome practically yelled.

"What is it?" Rin asked, a little excited.

"Well, if we can all agree to work together-"

"Yea right," Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said interrupting Kagome. Kagome just glared at them before continuing.

"As I was saying, if we can all agree to work together and kill Naraku wouldn't that be the thing we need?"

"This is true," Rin said thoughtfully. "Ok, let's try it. Inuyasha? Sesshomaru? We need you guys to think really hard about this. I know you guys are not able to work together because you both are so-"

"Rin, let me handle this," Miroku said cutting Rin off. Rin nodded her head a little confused.

"Ok, guys, I know you all hate Naraku for some reason or anther, so agree to kill him and we can all live 'happily ever after'. Like in the story books ok?" Miroku said tiredly. He just wanted them to agree so he could have his Sango back in his arms. The two stepbrothers nodded in agreement.

"Ok, this is what we have to do," Rin started before Inuyasha could interrupt.

"Hey, can I go lock the door so the doctors and nurses don't think we're doing some weird ritual? I don't wanna be looked at any weirder."

"Go ahead, but once this starts, if we stop it we can't do it again," Rin warned. Inuyasha nodded as he went to close and lock the door. Once he was back in the group Rin started again.

"Ok, when I tell you to start you will do exactly as I tell you, no exceptions. Got it?" Rin asked raising her eyebrow and looking around. Everyone nodded his or her head and looked expectantly at Rin.

"Kagome, I want you to concentrate your entire being on Sango, you will funnel all of your powers into her body, don't worry you will get it back once we are done ok?" Kagome nodded her head to show that she understood.

"Inuyasha, you must support Kagome, she needs you now, and you need to concentrate on balancing your yokai and human sides. They must be in complete equilibrium before you even attempt to support Kagome. Once they are you must focus on Kagome's powers, add yours to the power she is funneling into Sango. Now to equalize your yokai and human sides you must find one thing between them that is the same. I'm sure you can find it." Inuyasha looked confused for a moment, but when Rin winked at him he suddenly understood. Nodding his head he turned inward, thinking, and trying to equalize his two powers.

"Miroku," Rin said, trying to get his attention. Once she got it she started. "You need to pull all of the love you have for Sango and think of her, and her alone. All of your love for her needs to be put over her. Think of it as a blanket if you need to. Your need for her and your care for her must cover her entirely. There can be no gaps, and no mistakes, got it?" Miroku looked mournfully at Rin, but she saw that he understood.

"Sesshomaru, you need to time this perfectly. Now what you need to do is put one drop, ONE drop of your poison in Sango's mouth right as she takes her first breath. This will keep her alive and quicken her blood and mind so she is more than a zombie or vampire. She needs this poison to awaken her entirely so she doesn't roam around aimlessly needing the life force of others, and so she has enough blood to keep her alive without needing the blood of others." Sesshomaru nodded his head and looked at his hand.

"Now, all of you must always remember your promise, and agreement, to kill Naraku. It doesn't matter if we actually kill him, but we must try our hardest and die trying, ready everyone?" Rin asked. She saw everyone nod his or her head and she started to chant:

_pnehk drec lremt pylg du meva  
ahlyca ran eh ouin fynsdr  
tu hud mad ran luhdehia du mea  
eh drec taydr yht tacdnildeuh _

_gaab drec lremt eh drec funmt  
vun cra ec haatat rana cdemm  
ran meva cruimt hud ryja ahtat  
vun cra ec cdemm ymeja_

She said many more verses, but this was all any of them heard before they started to concentrate on their various tasks. Kagome concentrated all of her powers into Sango's body, hoping against hope that she was doing it right. She was concentrating on her entire being and trying to dredge up all of the power in her.

Inuyasha had finally equalized his two halves and was pouring his energies into Kagome's funnel. He realized that Kagome was what both sides of him had in common: Kagome. They both loved Kagome with all of their beings. His powers had come to equilibrium and he was surprised at what this did to his powers. Instead of diminishing them, as was commonly believed, his human side actually amplified his yokai powers and made them twice as strong, if not stronger.

Miroku was concentrating on his love for Sango. He covered her in his love for her and thought only of her. His entire mind was consumed in his thinking. He thought only of Sango and his promise to her. His devotion to her was like the stitches holding a blanket together while this love was the fabric. He covered her lovingly, leaving nothing open to the elements. With her entirely covered he worked hard to keep it there. There was a draft that tried to pry the blanket from Sango. It was like evil fingers of cold trying to seep its way under the blanket. Miroku, refusing to let his love down, stubbornly held this blanket down and kept it in place.

Sesshomaru was controlling his poison to a steady, but slow, drip. He kept it in a large metal basin to keep it from spilling all over the place. He was watching Sango, waiting for her to breath. He knew that there were no second chances and if he missed this he would never be able to face Miroku or his stepbrother again.

Rin was busy thinking about what she had kept from the others. She knew they would have freaked out if she told them, especially Sesshomaru. Even though he said he didn't care about her Rin knew that he was lying. She hadn't told them the last part. The most dangerous of the entire procedure was just about to be preformed. _Why didn't I tell them? I know they would have gone ballistic, but still, they have a right to know. I should_- Rin was jerked out of her thoughts as she realized that her time was near.

"More power Kagome and Inuyasha, there is more in you, find it!" Rin almost yelled. Everything was becoming fainter as she focused her energy on Sango. _I must do this, if all goes right I will not die, but I will be weak for many days, as will Sango._ Rin thought just as she passed out.

Just then Sango took her first new breath. Sesshomaru, not noticing Rin fall over onto the floor, let fall one single drop of his poison into her mouth. Sango started to choke and then swallowed. She took another gasping breath before opening her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered with a smile before falling into a deep sleep.

"RIN!" Sesshomaru yelled, running to her side. She opened one eye and smiled.

"It's ok now Sesshy," she said quietly before going limp. Sesshomaru held her close feeling for a pulse or a breath. Finally satisfied that she would live he laid her on the other bed in the room. (a/n: you know how some hospital rooms have more than one bed? Well this one does...its special like that )

"I think that went well," Miroku said, the only one who wasn't extremely exhausted. The rest of the group just looked at him like he was crazy. Kagome yawned and tried to move from Sango's side. The minute she let go of Sango's bed she fell onto her rear.

"Ouch," she said getting on her knees and crawling to the couch. (a/n: yes a couch in a hospital room...she must be special or something...special treatment ) There she sat down and sighed. She tucked her legs under her and laid her head back. "That feels good," she mumbled. Inuyasha staggered over to the couch and sat next to Kagome.

"Oh, you're right, it does feel good to sit for a while," he said. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Inuyasha, realizing he was extremely tired as well, looked at Miroku, who winked. Inuyasha smiled slightly and then dropped off to sleep. Sesshomaru was so busy worrying over Rin that he passed out over by her bed.

"Ah, love is in the air," Miroku said as he grabbed a chair and sat down next to Sango. He suddenly appreciated what sleep was and laid his head on Sango's bed. He grabbed her hand and gently rubbed her knuckles with this thumb. "I love you Sango," he whispered before he fell asleep.

* * *

yay im done with this chappy...man this took forever to write...i dunno y but it just wouldn't work...u know wut I mean? Okie well here it is...another chappy in this oh so strange story that came up one day... review pplz 

oh...if ur wondering what rin was chanting here it is:

_bring this child back to life  
__encase her in your warmth  
__do not let her continue to lie  
__in this death and destruction _

_keep this child in this world  
__for she is needed here still  
__her life should not have ended  
for she is still alive_


	19. Reasons

Disclaimer: I own nothing...therefore I can't be sued for it (hehe I thought it out all by myself )

Okie...ya I updated my other story You Can't Stop True Love so if you want it you can read it...but ya that's the title

* * *

Last Time:

"Oh, you're right, it does feel good to sit for a while," he said. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Inuyasha, realizing he was extremely tired as well, looked at Miroku, who winked. Inuyasha smiled slightly and then dropped off to sleep. Sesshomaru was so busy worrying over Rin that he passed out over by her bed.

"Ah, love is in the air," Miroku said as he grabbed a chair and sat down next to Sango. He suddenly appreciated what sleep was and laid his head on Sango's bed. He grabbed her hand and gently rubbed her knuckles with this thumb. "I love you Sango," he whispered before he fell asleep.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Reasons**

Sango woke up first, and saw all her friends sitting around the room, asleep. At first she couldn't remember why she was laying in a white room with starched sheets, but when she looked around she realized that she was in a hospital room and she was extremely sore.

"Man, what happened to me?" she said as she attempted to rub her head, only to find that Miroku was holding her hand. Without waking him she took her hand out of his grasp and rubbed her head. She groaned as she sat up, accidentally rousing Miroku from his sleep.

"Sango! You're awake!" Miroku said somewhat groggily, but still sounding happy.

"Yea, I am, but what is everyone doing here?" Sango asked confused.

"Well, when you were hit by the barrier you were brought here, but they couldn't help you in any way besides giving you medicine to dull the pain. Then right after the other's came you died."

"I died!"

"Yea, you died, only Rin, her over there with Sesshy," Miroku said indicating a girl with brown hair that looked about their age. "Anyway she knows a way to revive the dead, although I don't know how, and we did the little ritual thingy-ma-bob and she fainted as you woke up."

"Ah, I guess that makes sense. I wonder how she learned of that ritual. I wonder, my father always said it was a myth, but I think she may have found the only ritual that anyone knows to bring life to the dead, only thing is that only mikos can use it."

"Mikos you say?"

"Yea, think we can teach Kagome?"

"I think it would be a bit too advanced for her, that and I don't think she's not that trained yet. We need to find a person to train her," Miroku said. Kagome stirred at the sound of her name and yawned.

"Hey Sango, feeling better?" she asked as she stood up to stretch.

"Yea, much better, although I'm a bit sore," Sango said rubbing her back. Kagome went over to sit by Sango and they started talking about random things. Inuyasha woke up, missing the warmth of his girl friend.

"Hey Sango," he said as he sat up. He went over to Kagome and kissed her on the top of the head. "How are you doing?"

"Much better thanks. Do you think Rin will be ok?"

"Yea, she'll be fine," Miroku reassured giving her a hug. Just then Sesshomaru woke up and looked over at Sango. He nodded at her and looked at Rin, hoping she would be ok. She seemed to sense his worry because she woke up and smiled at him.

"Hey Sesshy, you doing ok?"

"Yea, how 'bout you?"

"Never better," she said with a smile.

"Ok guys, we need to get Naraku now, remember our promise?" Miroku said angrily.

"What promise?" Sango asked looking around confused.

"Well, one of the main requirements for your revival was that we all make and keep, or try to keep, a promise. We decided to promise that we would kill Naraku," Kagome said.

"Besides my 'death' what do you have against him?" Sango asked, wondering.

"Well, he killed our parents," Sesshomaru said, indicating himself and Inuyasha.

"He cursed my family, why do you think I have this Kazaana in my hand, not by choice I tell you," Miroku said looking at his right hand which was constantly sealed by a rosary.

"He did something to a friend of mine that I'll never forgive, that and he used to-" Kagome started to say before she realized what was coming out of her mouth.

"He used to what?" Inuyasha said, suspicious.

"He used to-to beat me," Kagome finished quietly, hanging her head.

"He what?" Inuyasha said standing up. "Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said looking away. "What did he do to you Rin?" Kagome said trying to change the subject. Inuyasha wasn't fooled though and he knew she was hiding something, but decided to wait until they were alone.

"He killed my entire family, my village and everyone I knew. That's when Sesshy here saved me," she said smiling up at him. For a moment Kagome thought that she actually saw him smile, but she blinked and it was gone.

"Ok guys, we know his schedule and we have his house bugged, so do you want to start finding him then?" Kagome asked. "I'm sure Inuyasha and Fluffy, er- Sesshomaru, won't mind if we use their house as a base because they're…you know…and they have all necessary equipment to track him, right Inuyasha?" she said looking pointedly at him.

"Uh, yea, sure," he said somewhat confused.

"Good, then we can get going as soon as the doctor's say I'm ready to go," Sango said happily. "Speak of the donut!" she said looking at the door. (a/n: yes donut…) The doctor came in and walked over to her side.

"Well, looks like you've mad a massive turn around. You'll be ready to leave once you've filled out these forms," the doctor said handing her a stack of forms about a foot high. (a/n: like in that one ditech commercial ) The entire group gaped at him as he smiled and turned away, leaving the room.

"Oh my god, how are we going to finish this by this century?" Rin almost screamed.

"Well if we all take about a sixth of the forms and work together how hard can it be?" Kagome said optimistically. About two hours later all the forms were filled out, signed and ready to go. They turned them in, and left heading to the cars. Inuyasha and Kagome had come together and Rin and Sesshomaru had come together.

Sango and Miroku went with Kagome and Inuyasha and all six of them headed to Inuyasha's house. They all went into the one room that the house shared, the living room. Once they had gotten situated sitting in the comfortable chairs and couches the group started to talk.

"Ok group, we need to find Naraku and what he is doing. We also need a way to destroy him. I don't thin it will be easy," Kagome said taking charge again.

"I agree, well we know that every Monday night he goes into that alley and gets a package of who-knows-what. We can confront him then if you want," Miroku offered.

"Good idea, but since this is Saturday I don't think we'll have enough time to get ready. I need to train my miko powers, and Miroku, no offense, but you need to work harder on your monk skills, don't rely so much on you Kazaana," Kagome said pointing out what everyone knew.

"Well, I may be able to train you Kagome if you want," Rin offered standing up. "Come on, let's get started," she said linking arms with Kagome. The two headed towards Inuyasha's training room and locked the door. They spent five days in there coming out only to eat (there was a full bathroom in there for some reason) and when they were done Kagome staggered out of the room looking like she hadn't slept in days.

"Need sleep," she moaned as she walked to the closest room, which happened to be Inuyasha's. She hobbled into his room and fell asleep on his bed, totally not realizing that he was in the shower. She was in a deep, dreamless sleep when he came out, dressed in only a towel. At first he didn't see her and was surprised to see her collapsed on his bed.

"My love," he whispered smiling down at her. He got dressed in some sweats and crawled into bed with her. He snuggled up behind her and fell asleep.

It was dark, the kind of early morning dark, when Inuyasha woke up, only to find Kagome gone. She had left a note on the pillow by his head and by her scent she had only been gone an hour. He read the note and smirked, knowing just where to find her.

He ran up to the practice/training room and he saw her practicing. She had a bow and arrows in her hand and she was hitting the target close to the center every time. She finished with her target practice and picked up a sword.

This sword was a lot like Sango's but longer. She was practicing her moves with it when Inuyasha entered. She didn't see him and continued practicing but almost jumped when another sword (a/n: a normal one...not Tetsusaiga) clashed against her own.

"Inuyasha!" she said surprised. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Feh, I'm here. Do you want to practice?"

"Sure, bring it on," Kagome said with fire in her eyes. The two circled each other testing for weakness when Inuyasha drove in with his sword. He slashed sideways, but Kagome parried with a stroke of her own. She then went forward, pushing him towards the wall. He was pinned and his eyes opened wide.

_Damn she's good_ he thought. _But I'm better._ Inuyasha shoved her backwards, surprised at how well her footing was. He pulled his sword back and slashed diagonally across her legs. She jumped over his sword and slashed downwards at his head. He jumped back, falling down and dropping his sword in the process.

"Hah, I've got you," she panted as she pointed her sword at his throat. He grabbed for his sword, only to find that she was standing on it. "Give up?"

"Never, but I'll let you go now, maybe next time, eh Kags?"

"Sure, next time, keep dreaming dog-boy," Kagome scoffed as she walked away.

"Kagome, never turn your back on an enemy," Inuyasha said launching himself onto her. Kagome turned around, her eyes wide as she slammed into the wall. Inuyasha smirked at her expression and gave her a quick kiss. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him again, this time making it last. When they parted Kagome smiled at him.

"I love you," she said giving him a hug. He smiled and hugged her back.

"I love you too Kagome," he whispered. The two walked down into the living room hand in hand. Kagome yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Wanna watch a movie until the others wake up?" Kagome suggested.

"Ok, sounds good, it's about five in the morning," he said looking at his watch. The two sat down and watched a movie. Kagome, tired from the practice, fell asleep on Inuyasha. He circled her with his arms and finished the movie.

* * *

yay...im done...see I work better under pressure...

hey guys thanks for all ur reviews...the three or four I got () but I love you guys newayz...its you few reviewers that keep me going

yay for inuyashasgurl15 for being the 118th reviewer (ya I know kind of a random number...but yay newayz right?)

I hope this one is better than last chapter...that one was kinda boring...iono this ones kind of a filler cause I need an idea...hm...i need to think of something before I post the next chappy...hopefully I will be hit with inspiration during algebra 2 h or something...maybe chem...oh well

Kudos to you guys for reading this extremely boring (in my opinion) fic...review guys...and don't forget to read too...that's important


	20. Sibling Blackmail

Disclaimer: I don't own it...i swear

Ok...sry for the wait...couldn't think of a way to start...or a chappy title

* * *

Last Time:

"Kagome, never turn your back on an enemy," Inuyasha said launching himself onto her. Kagome turned around, her eyes wide as she slammed into the wall. Inuyasha smirked at her expression and gave her a quick kiss. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him again, this time making it last. When they parted Kagome smiled at him.

"I love you," she said giving him a hug. He smiled and hugged her back.

"I love you too Kagome," he whispered. The two walked down into the living room hand in hand. Kagome yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Wanna watch a movie until the others wake up?" Kagome suggested.

"Ok, sounds good, it's about five in the morning," he said looking at his watch. The two sat down and watched a movie. Kagome, tired from the practice, fell asleep on Inuyasha. He circled her with his arms and finished the movie.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Sibling Blackmail**

Miroku woke up and shook his head. He looked up at the clock and saw it said 6:30

"Man, I really need to stop waking up so early," he said sighing. He got up and walked down to make himself something to eat. He passed by the living room noticing the TV was on. "What the heck? Maybe I should go and turn it off? Nah, to much work, maybe later," he said as he walked into the kitchen.

He made himself some eggs and other breakfast food. Sango walked into the kitchen yawning. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was messed up. (a/n: ok pretend they went shopping for real food sometime...)

"That smells good Miroku. I didn't know you could cook," she said giving him a smile. He smiled back and made her a plate of food as well.

"Come on Sango, let's go sit in the living room and watch TV while we eat," Miroku said walking in that direction with Sango following him. They went to sit down on the couch, only to find that it was occupied.

"Aww look at the cute couple," Sango said waking up Inuyasha. He opened one eye and bared his fangs.

"Oh, go away you stupid –" he started to growl.

"Inuyasha, shut up," Kagome said waking up. "Oh, hey guys," she said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Aww Kags that was so cute!" Sango said giving her a hug. Kagome looked confused but shrugged it off, determined to ask Inuyasha about it later.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's make you some ramen," Kagome said going to the kitchen. Inuyasha jumped up and followed her with a dreamy look on his face.

"Ramen," he mumbled. Sango and Miroku shook their heads and ate their food. When all four had finished eating it was 7:00 in the morning and there was no sign of Sesshomaru or Rin.

"Where could they be?" Kagome asked. The group decided to go to Sesshomaru's room and see if they were there.

"Fluffy? You in there?" Inuyasha yelled through the door, getting no answer. He kept knocking, only to have the door swing open of its own accord.

"Wha-? Maybe Fluffy didn't close it all the way?" Kagome suggested. The rest of the group just stared at the door stupidly until Miroku pushed it all the way open, revealing Sesshomaru's room.

"Look, there's his bed. But why the hell is there two people in it?" Miroku said pointing with a lecherous grin. Sango hit him over the head to stop his lecherousness (a/n: is that even a word? ) and started to grab her camera.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice came from the bed. The group jumped, not realizing that Sesshomaru was awake.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I still have those pictures, remember? If you even mention this to anyone I will put them in every single newspaper that is in this city, and I will post them at your school, on the news and anywhere else. So put your camera away and pretend this never happened," Sesshomaru said sitting up to reveal the fact that Rin was sleeping in the same bed as him. (a/n: literally sleeping, nothing else...oh, and for the record, they're fully clothed...no Miroku thoughts now ok?)

"Hehe," Sango said putting her camera away.

"That's better, now get ready to go, and meet me in the living room in an hour," Sesshomaru said laying back down.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Miroku said running out the door. (a/n: I actually have a teacher that says that go Sgt Graham! ) Sesshomaru growled at him.

"You might want to stop his stupidity before I do, permanently," he threatened. Sango gulped and nodded before running after her boyfriend. "You have one hour. Now go," he told Inuyasha and Kagome. They went back to their own rooms and got ready, taking showers, getting dressed, and all the other morning things people do.

When they met back in the living room they realized that there was still a half hour until the hour was up. They decided to talk about what they would do to Naraku once they caught him.

"I don't think the police will find his body once I'm done with him," Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.

"Well, I'd just strangle him, I need to use my bare hands, he friggen killed me for chrissake," Sango said angrily.

"Well, to make it easy I could always use my kazaana, even though I'm not supposed to, or I could attack him with sutras," Miroku said.

"Hehe, you guys got it all wrong, I'll purify him, Sango holds him down by the neck, Miroku binds him with a sutra thingy, and Inuyasha will rend him to bits. This way we all get what we want," Kagome said smiling. The others looked at her and then nodded, realizing that she was right. They continued talking about the best way to dispose of him when Sesshomaru walked in.

"Fluffy! Glad you could make it," Miroku said looking up. He didn't miss the twitch in the demon's eye and decided that the carpet was extremely interesting.

"Come on guys, enough tension, let's catch the bastard and then we can talk," Rin said cheerily. The group looked at her funny but then decided that she was right.

"Ok so how do we do this?" Sango asked.

"Well, just like all spies, we have a secret underground base that can only be gotten to if you swim underwater for about a mile or if you know how to get there from in the house," Inuyasha informed her.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and got up. He went over to the TV and pushed it to the right revealing a small slot. He opened a secret compartment by putting his nail in the slot and sliding. He then went to the bookshelf and took a book out of the shelf. He opened the book and took out an ordinary looking bookmark. The bookmark had a bead on the end and he put the bead into a small hole in the secret compartment and let the rest of the bookmark hang. He then rotated the candlestick on top of the piano and a door opened in the wall.

"Man that took forever," Miroku said. "Why couldn't it be easy like pull on the book or take the candle out of the holder?"

"Do you really want people to find this secret place?" Sesshomaru asked lifting an eyebrow.

"No, I guess not," Miroku said sheepishly. The group walked down the stairs and into a large cavern under the house. It was a natural cavern with a lake in one corner and a lot of equipment in another.

"Lets get started guys," Sango said heading towards the equipment.

* * *

ok...lame ending, but I decided to stop here cause...cause...jeeze there is no reason...just cause then...i'll write more later...review guys and tell me what u honestly think ok? 


	21. Tracking

Disclaimer: no...not mine...

Ok...sry for the wait pplz...its been a while I know...but there was this waterbug (like a cockroach only smaller and _way_ faster) in my algebra folder...it ran into my computer desk so I had to get my brother to kill it...:shudder: I _hate_ those things...

Thanks to all my reviewers I love you guys

* * *

Last Time:

"Man that took forever," Miroku said. "Why couldn't it be easy like pull on the book or take the candle out of the holder?"

"Do you really want people to find this secret place?" Sesshomaru asked lifting an eyebrow.

"No, I guess not," Miroku said sheepishly. The group walked down the stairs and into a large cavern under the house. It was a natural cavern with a lake in one corner and a lot of equipment in another.

"Lets get started guys," Sango said heading towards the equipment.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Tracking**

The group was studying the electronics in front of them. They couldn't find Naraku on any of them. He had not been in his house or used any of his phones, even his cell phone, in twenty-four hours. This worried the group and they wondered if he had found their bugs.

"He couldn't have found them. We made them undetectable to any kind of detector," Sesshomaru explained. The group continued to look at the monitors and try and find a way to track their elusive quarry. After a few hours Kagome sighed and looked around.

" 'Ya think we'll ever find him?" she asked as she stood up and stretched.

"I hope so, we need to get that scum off of the face of this earth," Inuyasha growled. Kagome smiled and rubbed his ears. "Wench, I told you not to do that," he said as he moved his head away.

"You know you like it," Kagome said mischievously before returning to her console. She was just about to suggest a break when a beeping when off behind her. "What's that?"

"We got him, the stupid idiot used his cell phone," Rin said turning around and pointing at a large screen over her head. "Don't you see, he's in front of the supermarket."

"Can you tap into his conversation?"

"Yea, hold on," Rin said tapping some keys. Suddenly there was a conversation coming over the speakers.

"What? You said-...Yes I know, there are to be no followers...They're what?...They can't be this is a secure line...Yes I know I scanned it myself...Of course I'm sure...At Samuel's?...I'll be there...The normal time?...Good."

"So all we need is the normal time," Sango said.

"That sounds right, you guys know the schedule right?" Rin asked. "What does he do at Samuel's?"

"Besides drink beer? He gets a package from some guy at about 2355, every night."

"So tonight at 2330 we go to Samuel's Pub and wait for him," Sesshomaru said. "Get some sleep, I'll wake you up at 2200 so you can get ready. Wear the kind of clothes that you would wear to a bar." Sesshomaru got up and left the secret room.

"He's right you know," Sango said getting up. "Let's get some sleep."

* * *

2200 (10:00 p.m.)

Sesshomaru went to each door and knocked on it, making sure the occupants were fully awake before going on to the next one. He then walked into his room and got ready. When he got back to the living room he saw all of them ready to go. The girls were all wearing tight clothing and the guys had on their normal clothes.

They went in three cars so they wouldn't look suspicious and headed towards the bar. When they got there it was 10:30 and Naraku had yet to show up. The group decided to leave one couple in the car to watch the alley and the other two would go inside. They would switch every half hour so no one would get tired and miss an important event.

Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Rin walked into the pub and sat at one of the tables. They had left Inuyasha and Kagome in the car to watch for any suspicious events. The four in the pub looked around and saw that this was definitely not a place a person would come if they had good intentions. The lights were very dim and the air was smokey.

All of the people there, mainly men, were large biker types. They had tattoos and huge bulging muscles. These men were checking out the two girls, causing Sesshomaru and Miroku to pull the girls closer. They sat there looking at the people in the pub and wondering what Naraku could possibly want with someone here.

Miroku's cell phone rang and he was surprised to see that it was his turn to stand guard and watch for Naraku. He left the table with Sango; many of the men in the bar winked at him and gave him knowing grins. Sango stalked out of the pub dragging Miroku with her. They got to the car and saw Inuyasha and Kagome getting out. They walked into the bar and sat down at the table with Sesshomaru and Rin.

"What the hell is up with this place?" Inuyasha asked after seeing the people in the room.

"We don't know, but they were eyeing Rin and Sango, keep Kagome close," Sesshomaru said.

"Did you guys see anything?" Rin asked.

"No, not one iota of anything interesting," Kagome said sadly. They sat and chatted for another half hour before Sesshomaru and Rin left for the car. Miroku and Sango came back in and sat down amid chuckles and snide comments from the rest of the people in the bar. Miroku flushed red while Sango looked straight ahead and pretended not to notice. Inuyasha's cell phone rang at about 11:30 and he answered it.

"Get in your car, he's early," Sesshomaru said over the phone. Inuyasha hung up, told the rest of the group, and they all left, heading for their cars. When they got there they saw Naraku leaving and walking towards his car. They all followed his car until he stopped at a park outside of town. He got out and went towards the middle of the park.

"Let's follow him, this is our only chance to get him," Sango said pulling out her Hiraikotsu and sword. The rest of the group agreed with her and pulled their weapons out of their car. Miroku grabbed his staff and strapped his sword to his hip, Sesshomaru grabbed his sword, a knife, and two daggers. Rin grabbed a wooden staff, her sword, and a bag of ninja stars. Kagome grabbed her sword, a bow and a quiver of arrows, and a pair of nunchucks.

They headed after Naraku and followed a small path they found. After about a half hour of walking Kagome thought she saw a glimmer of light between the trees. She pointed it out to Inuyasha and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Fluffy, what's that over there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't call me that. I don't know, smells like Naraku though," he said looking towards the lights and sniffing. They decided to get off the path and head straight towards the lights. They headed through the dense foliage boarding the path trying hard to leave no signs that they had been there.

Rin was in the lead when she suddenly came upon a break in the trees. There seemed to be a large glade in the middle of the woods. There was a large one-story building in the middle of it, and that was where the lights were coming from. She beckoned the others to stop before they stepped into the clearing and motioned Sesshomaru over to her.

"Are there any alarms or sensors?" she asked him, whispering in case there was anyone listening.

"Yes, there is an invisible laser hook-up that goes around the perimeter of the clearing," Sesshomaru informed her. Rin nodded and started to look for the boxes that held the lasers. She found one near-by and saw that there were three at different heights: One was at ankle height, one at waist height, and one at chest height.

"They certainly don't want anyone getting in do they?" Kagome asked as she helped Rin inspect the laser boxes.

"I guess not. I wonder what they are doing in there," Rin said as she searched through one of the bags on her belt. "Ah hah, I found them," she said holding up six square things.

"What are those for?" Kagome asked.

"Well, these three will fool the lasers into thinking they are beaming onto the receiving side, and these three will fool the receiving side to think they are receiving the lasers from over there," Rin explained handing three to Kagome. Kagome looked at them and saw that the ones she was holding had three small lasers in them.

"Ok, go over there and on the count of three I want you to put one of those on the lowest one," Rin directed.

"Ok, do I have to press anything to get it to work?"

"Yea, when I start the countdown I want you to press that button right there," Rin said pointing to a small button on the side. Kagome nodded to show that she understood and went over to the other laser box.

"3...2...1...NOW," Rin said. Kagome and Rin quickly put the boxes in place and sighed when they worked.

"I think we can crawl under now, so we don't have to worry about more," Miroku said.

"Good idea. Now we have a three hour battery on that little laser so we have to be back before then or the alarm will go off," Rin said as she crawled under. The rest of the group crawled under the lasers after her. They then headed towards the building and found an unlocked window. The window opened onto a deserted basement.

Once they got inside they tried the door at the top of the stairs. It proved to be unlocked and they stepped through into a vacant bedroom.

"Hey look, uniforms," Sango said lifting up 8 pairs of new uniforms. They were entirely black and had a symbol of a dragon on the left chest with the letters F.D.(M) under it. The group put on the uniforms, wondering what the letters stood for. They headed out of the room they were in and into the hallway.

"Where are we?" Miroku asked as he looked around. They heard footsteps coming their way and they froze.

"Hey, new guys, don't you know how to respect your elders?" a man said as he came into sight.

"Sorry sir," Kagome said as the group bowed to him eliciting a slight smile.

"Good, now head towards the center of the building. Go straight, turn left and then right. There's a map and it will tell you where to go. Don't forget that girls have to wear their hair in a bun, Boss' orders," the man said with a wink towards Rin. The group bowed again and walked off, following the man's directions. When they found the map they looked for the offices of the head people.

"Found it," Inuyasha said pointing. "Turn around, go forward, take a right, then a left, and go straight."

"Good job," Kagome said smiling at him. They headed towards the offices, glad that they didn't meet anyone on the way. When they got there they looked at the doors for the name of their quarry.

"Here it is," Sesshomaru said pointing to a door. They listened and had Sesshomaru and Inuyasha smell to see if anyone was inside. When they found that the office was empty they tried the door.

"It's locked," Rin said jiggling the doorknob.

"Move over," Sango said. She pulled out a hairpin and started to jimmy the lock. "Ha got it open," she said when she heard a click. She then turned the doorknob and stepped in. The group followed her and they all found hiding places.

"Won't he sense us though? He is a half-demon after all," Miroku said.

"Not after I put this spell in place," Kagome said making some gestures and muttering words. "There, I covered our smells, auras, and whatever we're letting off to alert him."

Suddenly the door creaked opened and Naraku stepped into the room. He stopped for a minute looking around. He shrugged and walked to his desk, turning on the lights in the process. He beckoned to someone that was standing outside. The group gasped as they saw who it was.

"What's she doing here?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and continued to watch. The two were talking quietly about the business when Naraku suddenly kissed her. They then embraced and walked out of the room with the girl making suggestive comments.

"I can't believe she's here," Sango said with a disgusted look on her face.

"And what she was planning to do with him, I shudder to think of that," Miroku said as he shuddered theatrically.

"You know her?" Rin asked looking around. The rest of the group nodded looking appalled at the fact.

"Kikyo. She's this sluttish girl that goes to our school. She's been around the block a few times if you get my meaning," Inuyasha said. Rin nodded and looked around.

"Well I can assume that they're doing something illegal," Sesshomaru said.

"Can I take this spell off, it's hard to keep up," Kagome asked, the strain showing on her face.

"Yea, he's not going to come back any time soon," Inuyasha said. Just as Kagome took the spell off they heard someone trying to unlock the door. The door swung open revealing Naraku. The group hadn't had time to hide so they were standing in the open.

"You," he snarled at Kagome.

"What do you want with her?" Inuyasha asked, stepping in front of Kagome.

"Oh Inuyasha, I thought you knew," Naraku said evilly. Kagome's eyes widened and she made a strange noise in her throat. "She's the reason Sango's parents were killed." There was a cold glint in his eyes as he said this.

"No! I didn't mean for it to happen, it was an accident," Kagome sobbed as she sank to the floor.

"What!" Sango said sounding confused. She looked from Kagome's sobbing form to Naraku's face. He seemed to be enjoying her discomfort and had a small smirk on his face. "Kagome is this true?"

"Ye-yes, but I swear it was an accident," she sobbed. Sango just stared at her, speechless. Naraku snapped his fingers and twelve guards came in the room.

"Now we'll just put you all in separate holding cells until I am ready to deal with you," Naraku said leaving the room.

"KAGOME," Sango screamed as they dragged her out of the room. This caused Kagome to cry harder and she didn't resist when the guards took her out of the room. The rest of the group were cuffed hand and foot and lifted bodily out of the room. They were each taken to different rooms on separate ends of the building. Kagome was thrown on a bed and the door was locked behind her.

"Why did he have to tell them?" she said as she curled up on the bed and sobbed. "What'll I do now?"

* * *

Ok...done for now...not the best chappy but its all I could do right now...unless you want to wait a few more days...thought not kk here's what I got

Review ppl


	22. An Alliance?

Disclaimer: I don't own it….i swear

kk…ya this is another chappy for u guys thanks for the reviews….im sorry if the last one was confusing…but I hope to clear it all up if I can…if its still confusing then I'll explain in the next one…. Thnx

btw...thanks tashi-chan for being the 140th reviewer yay for you

thanks for all you other reviewers too I wrote this chappy for you guys

* * *

Last Time:

"Now we'll just put you all in separate holding cells until I am ready to deal with you," Naraku said leaving the room.

"KAGOME," Sango screamed as they dragged her out of the room. This caused Kagome to cry harder and she didn't resist when the guards took her out of the room. The rest of the group were cuffed hand and foot and lifted bodily out of the room. They were each taken to different rooms on separate ends of the building. Kagome was thrown on a bed and the door was locked behind her.

"Why did he have to tell them?" she said as she curled up on the bed and sobbed. "What'll I do now?"

* * *

**Chapter 22: An Alliance?**

Naraku walked back into the hallway. He had known that someone was in there when he walked out last time because he heard someone whisper something, but he couldn't imagine that it would be Kagome and her stupid friends. That they would even dream to infiltrate his secret base was unthinkable, yet they had done it. He held a grudging respect for them, but that was it.

"Let's see, what is most important to Kagome and her friends? Ah…yes…friendship. If only I can break that apart none will stand a chance against me," Naraku mused. "I may have a way."

Naraku walked into the holding area. Normally it was empty because the employees of this building were scared of him, and of getting caught. He had only had to punish two of them. They had tried to steal his diamonds. Well, he had taught them…and everyone else. He stopped in front of a door and nodded to the guard.

"Which of the prisoners is in here?" Naraku asked. Normally he would just smell them out, but he decided to have a little 'fun' with the human guard first. That always put him in the mood for messing with people.

"Uh, th-the s-s-slayer s-s-sir," the guard stammered. He had heard of their boss, but never seen him. In fact, most people at the business never saw him. It was rumored that he wasn't even human because of his red eyes, but no one was sure.

"The slayer? Are you sure?" Naraku said, fully enjoying the guard's nervousness.

"Ye-Yes s-s-sir."

"Good, open the door for me. I must speak with her." The guard nodded nervously and unlocked the door. "Leave us. I will call for you when you are needed again," Naraku said as he walked into the room.

Sango was sitting on the bed staring off into space. She apparently didn't realize that he had come in, at least that's what he thought.

"What do you want?" Sango asked, not looking at him.

"I was just wondering if you would like to work for me," Naraku said trying his best, and failing, to sound sincere.

"Why would I work for you?" Sango asked acidly.

"Why, I thought you might want to have a good paying job, that's all."

"Sure," Sango scoffed, "just like you like rainbows."

"I take offense to that!" Naraku said, trying to look offended. Sango just looked at him, not buying his act.

"Why are you really here? I take it that you really don't want me to work for you."

"Well, what I really want is for you to be happy." Sango looked at Naraku and raised one eyebrow, disbelieving every word he was saying. "Sango, do you wish for revenge for your parent's death?"

"Revenge? What I really want to do is talk to Kagome."

"But she killed your parents."

"She says it was an accident and, because she is my friend, I am inclined to believe her."

"An accident? I doubt it," Naraku said as he walked out of the room. "Think about it, I'll be back."

_It was an accident. Wasn't it? Wasn't it? Oh please let it have been an accident. I don't know what I would do if it wasn't._ Sango thought as she lay on the bed.

Naraku motioned for the guard to come back and stand in front of the door he had just left. He then walked to another room at the opposite end of the building and motioned the guard to leave. He walked in and closed the door behind him. Miroku was sitting on his bed with his hands tied together.

"What do you want?" Miroku asked, looking him in the eye.

"I was wondering if you would like to take an offer from me."

"What could you have that I would ever want?"

"The chance for revenge."

"What!"

"Kagome, you're so-called friend, killed your girlfriends parents. Don't you want to give her closure? Knowing that her parents killer is dead?"

"Well, since Kagome is her good friend I doubt killing her would do any good."

"You never know. Sango jumped at the chance, only she hurt her leg trying to get out of the room. I know she would love to do it herself, but you may want to for her." Naraku started to leave the room. "At least now Sango knows who did it. Think about it."

Naraku left the room and walked to another room. He noticed that it was Inuyasha's room and motioned the two guards standing outside to leave them alone. He walked inside and locked the door behind him. He saw Inuyasha tied to the bed and he turned his head towards Naraku. His eyes were tinged with red and purple markings could be faintly seen on his face.

"What?" he snarled showing his fangs, now longer than normal.

"I was wondering if you would like the chance to protect your girlfriend. Your other 'friends' have decided to kill her because she killed Sango's parents."

"She didn't. Don't screw with me, I know Kagome couldn't hurt a fly," Inuyasha growled, flexing his hands.

"You may want to protect her. She may not last the night," Naraku said as he left the room. He walked to the other side of the building and into Kagome's room. She was lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. She lifted her head and looked at him with blank eyes.

"Kagome, I have come to warn you. Your friends are not who you think them to be. They all wish to kill you." Kagome sat up and looked at him, unfeeling.

"They want to kill me?"

"Yes, apparently. It seems that they really dislike the thought that you kept them in the dark for so long. They feel that you are not trustworthy."

"It was an accident," Kagome said hanging her head. "Can't they see that? I would never hurt anyone."

Naraku left, leaving Kagome feeling more depressed than before. She lay back on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kagome woke up with a start. What was that noise? Suddenly she saw a shadow in her room. She screamed and threw a pillow at the shadow.

"Ouch!" the shadow yelled as it fell to the ground. Kagome snapped on the bedside light and saw that Sango was on the ground, holding her foot.

"Sango? Did you come to kill me?" Kagome asked sadly.

"Kill you? Why would I kill you? You are my best friend."

"But, Naraku said-"

"Never mind what he said, I just want you to tell me-" Suddenly the door opened and Miroku ran in, followed closely by Inuyasha. He stopped when he found Sango and Kagome sitting on the bed talking.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, his eyes and markings slowly turning back to normal. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

"What is everyone doing here?"

"She was just about to explain everything. Come on and sit down," Sango said, patting the bed. Inuyasha and Miroku sat down and looked at Kagome. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but she burst into tears instead.

"It was an accident Sango, I swear," she sobbed.

"I know it was, just tell me ok?" Kagome nodded and started to speak.

* * *

a tad of a cliffie...lets see how much u wanna know no I jk...but I gotta go cause my cat is sleeping on my hw...bad Yuffie...silly cat

Ok...so Naraku's a bit OOC but hey... I did what I could...I really had writer's block for a long time...so this isn't the best in the world...but...wut can I say?

R&R ppl and thanks for all you who already review


	23. Coincidence?

Disclaimer: I don't one Inu and company

Ok...sry for the long wait...but I wrote this chappy in a notebook and then lost the notebook...hehe...stupid me...but here it is...

Yay for "do i really need a name" because they found out what my pen-name means yes..it is in al-bhed... my friend made it for me for my xanga...i've used it since :)

* * *

Last Time: 

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, his eyes and markings slowly turning back to normal. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

"What is everyone doing here?"

"She was just about to explain everything. Come on and sit down," Sango said, patting the bed. Inuyasha and Miroku sat down and looked at Kagome. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but she burst into tears instead.

"It was an accident Sango, I swear," she sobbed.

"I know it was, just tell me ok?" Kagome nodded and started to speak.

**

* * *

Chapter 23: Coincidence? **

Kagome was sitting on the bed and looked around at her friends.

"Well,. You guys remember how Naraku used to be a pretty nice guy?" she asked as she looked around. Everyone nodded their heads and Miroku motioned for her to continue. "Ok," Kagome said with a deep breath. She seemed to be collecting her thoughts.

"One day I was walking home from school when I saw Naraku standing outside of Sango's house. I told him that her mom had told me that they were going to Norway for a month. His eyes lit up and he thanked me as he walked away."

"We were in Germany though," Sango said.

"I know, but your parents told me Norway because of a family trip or something," Kagome explained. Sango nodded her head and Kagome continued.

_Flashback_

_Kagome walked home and went to bed. The next day her mother came in and told her that Sango's parents were killed. Kagome didn't connect Naraku and Sango's parents deaths until a month later._

_Naraku came over to Kagome as she was walking home._

_"It's all your fault Kagome," he said as he caught up with her._

_"What do you mean?" Kagome asked but Naraku just shook his head and continued walking. She called after him, but Naraku never turned around. Kagome ran after him and when she caught up to him she asked him to explain himself._

_"Kagome its about your friend Sango. Her parents were killed."_

_"Yea, I know. I feel so bad for her. I'm going over now to see if I can help her. She wouldn't see anyone for almost a month."_

_"But it's your fault they died Kagome. And they didn't die in a freak mudslide either. I had them killed," Naraku smirked._

_"What!" Kagome said, horrified._

_"Well I knew that someone from the Japanese Intelligence was in Germany and that their cover was that they were in Norway. I also knew Sango's parents were in the Japanese Intelligence, but not their alias'. Now, thanks to you, I know."_

_"Japanese Intelligence?" Kagome asked sounding confused._

_"Yes, her parents were spies." Kagome gasped in dismay._

_"No, I didn't mean for that to happen," she said as she held her hands to her face._

_"Yes, but Sango wont' see it that way. You killed her parents. How would you react?" Naraku asked. He knew Kagome's weakness was that she hated people being hurt. She hung her head and started to walk towards Sango's house._

_"You'll tell her anyway," Kagome said, dejected._

_"No, I won't. As long as you do as I say, Sango need never know," Naraku said. _(a/n: ok no nasty thoughts here...)_ Kagome nodded her head._

_:If you promise never to tell her," Kagome said._

_"I promise,"Naraku said with an evil glint in his eye. "I promse."_

Kagome finally finished her long monologue and Sango looked up shocked. Miroku and Inuyasha were at a loss for words. This sounded like something out of a movie.

"It's ok if you guys don't like me anymore," Kagome said, hanging her head. "I understand."

"Not like you?" Sango said giving Kagome a hug. "Oh Kagome. I forgive you. You should have told me right away. I would have understood."

"I know, but I was so scared you would reject me. You were my only friend for a long time."

"Hm...so Sango's parents were in Intelligence too? Strange," Miroku muttered.

"Yes, strange indeed," Inuyasha agreed. (a/n: one of his smarter moments )

"What do you mean strange?" Kagome asked.

"Well, both Inuyasha's parents and brother, as well as Sango's parents, and my father worked for the government. Did your parents ever work for a government?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"Well my grandfather did. He was the 'Spiritual Adviser' for the FBI. I have no clue why, but he was. Of course that could be a cover," Kagome said.

"We need to get outa here," Inuyasha said, grabbing Kagome's arm. "Let's go get our weapons."

"Uh, do you know your way around?" Miroku asked.

"Heh, sure I do," Inuyasha said as he laughed nervously. Kagome rolled hr eyes and was about to speak when an alarm went off.

"Security alert...security alert...all staff please return to your quarters and prepare for a lockdown...I repeat...return to your quarters..." a voice said as the sirens wailed. The group looked at each other and then ran out of the room before the door could lock.

"Where do we go now?" Kagome whispered.

"Well, since our weapons aren't in our cells/rooms/whatever you wanna call em then they must be back in Naraku's office," Sango said.

"Why there?" Miroku asked.

"Well, it's the only logical place to put htem. No one could steal them if they were in hi office," Kagome reasoned.

"I guess. Well, let's go. Times-a-wastin." The group left the hallway and headed towards Naraku's office. When they got there they found the door slightly open. Naraku was talking to someone einside. Kagome put up a cloacking barrier so they could eavesdrop without getting caught.

"Why is there an alert sergeant?" Naraku asked.

"Sir, it seems that our 'guests' didn't like your hospitality. They escaped," the other voice said.

"I see. Your guards aren't very good then. Bring them to me, and I'll deal with them later."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and one more thing. Take their weapons and put them in Room S-60. They won't find them there."

"Yes sir," the second voice said as he began to leave the room.

"Don't screw up this time sergeant."

"I won't sir. You can count on me."

"I know. if this goes well...a promotion may be in order."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." The owner of the strange voice left the room with a large bundle of their weapons. The group started to follow him when Naraku came to the door. He looked around and seemed to suspect that something was wrong. He then walked down the hallway to an intersection and spoke to a passing guard. He then came back and went inside his office; locking the door.

"that was close," Kagome said as she dropped the cloaking barrier. Everyone agreed and they started in the direction the sergeant took, but when they go tto the intersection they had no idea which way to go.

"Uh, which way to de go?" Sango asked.

"I have an idea," Miroku said. He ran to one of the guards that were standing nearby. "Corporal, I have been told that there is a bomb in room S-60. We're part of the Bomb Disassemble Squad."

"Well, hurry up then. Why are you telling me?" the corporal asked, confused.

"We don't know where it is. We're new," Sango explained.

" Follow me," the guard said as he left his post. He signaled for someone else to take his place and then motioned for the group to follow him.

"Where's Rin and Sesshomaru?" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha.

"I don't know. We'll find them after getting our weapons," he answered. The guard stopped at a door marked S-60 and started to walk away.

"We can't have him telling everyone about the 'bomb' " Kagome said.

"You're right," Inuyasha said to her. He ran after the guard, hit him over the head, and brought him back. "So what do we do with him?"

"Make him forget. I don't' wanna kill him," Kagome said.

"That's my Kagome. Worries about everyone," Inuyasha said with a smile. Kagome smiled back at him and then started to look at the door.

"It doesn't seem to be wired or anything. It's just locked. We need a key card to open it." Kagome turned around to go through the guard's pockets when Sango held up a key card.

"Way ahead of you," she said with a wink. Kagome smiled and took the card, swiped it in the slot, and opened the door.

"Seems like it worked," Miroku said as he stepped inside. They grabbed their weapons as well as Rin's and Sesshomaru's. They then stuck the unconscious guard on top of a shelf, so when he woke up he would fall and not be able to tell anyone about his misadventure for a while.

"We gotta find the other two. Inuyasha can you smell them?" Kagome asked.

"They seem to be close by. Within a few rooms I would say," Inuyasha said. The group walked to each room and opened the doors with the key card. In the last two rooms they searched they found Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Come on guys. We have to get out and go after Naraku," Sango said.

"Wait, I think we're safe here for the moment," Miroku said. "we need to find out why Naraku wanted Sango's parents dead.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"Oh, I forgot that you don't' know," Sango said. Rin shook her head, a little confused. Sango told her about what Kagome had told them an hour or so earlier. The two took the information in as if it was nothing new. And, as the group found out, it wasn't.

"We knew about Kagome's involvement in your parents death," Rin said, "but we couldn't tell you."

"Why not?" Sango asked.

"Because we know why he wanted your parents dead. He was running an operation that your parents tried to destroy. In the end he killed them, as well as anyone else on the case. Those people happen to be your parents or, in Kagome's case, grandparents," Sesshomaru said.

"What!" Kagome asked. "All of our parents were working on the same case?"

"Yes, and he wants us dead now because we know to much about the diamond smuggling operation he's working here." Kagome was just about to ask about the diamonds when footsteps were heard.

"They should be around here somewhere," a voice said.

"That sounds like the sergeant that was in Naraku's office," Sango said. Miroku agreed with her and was just about to say something when Naraku walked in the room.

"So, we meet again my little conniving friends," he said with an evil smirk.

* * *

ok..that's it for now...gotta take a break my fingers are cramping...this is longer than I thought it would be...oh well...enjoy 

as always...R&R...

(push that little button on the bottom...u know u wanna...plz? for me?)


	24. The Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own it...nope

Ok...sry for the long wait...i had finals to study for and like a million projects...don't u hate it when teachers heap projects on ya the minute school's almost over? Arg...

Yay for **Hikari no Sakura** for being the 165th reviewer

* * *

Last Time:

"Yes, and he wants us dead now because we know to much about the diamond smuggling operation he's working here." Kagome was just about to ask about the diamonds when footsteps were heard.

"They should be around here somewhere," a voice said.

"That sounds like the sergeant that was in Naraku's office," Sango said. Miroku agreed with her and was just about to say something when Naraku walked in the room.

"So, we meet again my little conniving friends," he said with an evil smirk.

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Battle**

"Naraku! You bastard!" Sango said as she readied her Hiraikotsu. The rest of the group grabbed their weapons and got into their fighting stances.

"There's hardly enough room in here for that," Naraku said.

"Well, lets take this fight somewhere else then," Rin said as she grabbed one of her ninja stars. She flicked it at Naraku and nicked his arm. Naraku looked at the scratch and twitched his mouth.

"You little witch," he snarled as he looked up at her. "How dare you mark me!" With a flick of his hand there was a bright flash of light.

_Is this what it feels like to die?_ Kagome thought as she clutched at Inuyasha's shirt. She buried her head in his shoulder and felt his arm go around her.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll keep you safe," he whispered into her ear. A split second later the entire group was somewhere else. A somewhere were it was extremely dark and there was no light. Kagome could feel the ground under her feet, but couldn't tell if it was grass or concrete.

"Here is where you die Naraku. You'll die and pay for what you did to my family, and every one else's," Miroku said as he let go of Sango and stuck his staff in the ground. He readied himself and drew his sword.

Naraku jumped up and landed a few feet away. He smirked and waved his hand once more. Kagome, Rin, and Sango all were grabbed by tentacle like things that sprouted from the ground and moved to a different location. Then they were tied with ropes that sprang out of the air and a barrier was placed around them.

_Now they don't have any help or support from their female counterparts_ Naraku thought with a smirk. _And only that monk's kazaana is a long-range weapon._

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung towards her. _Why is it getting murky where they are? I can barely see her!_

"They can't hear you Inuyasha, so don't bother." Inuyasha swung towards where Naraku's voice was coming from; only there was no one there.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called. It seemed that the mist wasn't just in Inuyasha's head because Sesshomaru and Miroku couldn't see him either. Inuyasha turned around wildly and saw a streak coming towards him. A sword came out of nowhere and slashed at him, cutting him across the leg. Rivulets of blood ran down his leg and pooled at his feet, making him slip as he pulled out his sword to slash at the place the sword had last been. He was disappointed when his sword came in contact with nothing but air.

"You'll never catch me like that."

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled into the darkness. Suddenly a ninja star came towards him, piercing the gloom. It hit him in the arm and he yelled in pain and slipped on his own blood, falling backwards into the shadows.

"INUYASHA" screamed someone from far away. Inuyasha could barely hear the voice and everything was hazy. He knew that voice, but couldn't remember who it belonged to or why it was important that he did. Suddenly someone rushed to his side and the face slid into focus.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said groggily as he remembered her face and voice.

"Oh Inuyasha," she said as she gave him a hug. Vaguely the sounds of battle could be heard.

"What's that?" he asked, indicating the battle sounds.

"The rest of the group is fighting Naraku. Come on. We need to go help out," Kagome said as she helped him up. Inuyasha shook his head as he tried to sort out his thoughts.

"Did I hit my head Kagome?" he asked, wondering why he was so disoriented.

"Hm..." Kagome mumbled as she looked at the back of his head. "Yea, looks like it. It's not bleeding though. I think you'll be ok." Inuyasha nodded and started off towards the battle. He walked a little ways and saw Rin on the ground bleeding freely from a wound on her side. Sesshomaru was standing next to her fending off little flying demons. He nodded at Inuyasha before continuing to chop the little demons in half.

Miroku was fighting Naraku with little success and Sango was trying to get a good angle to use her Hiraikotsu. Every once and a while she would let it fly, but Naraku would always block with his sword or dash off before the large boomerang could hit him. Inuyasha and Kagome could see that the two were tiring quickly.

Sango wasn't used to running after Hiraikotsu and carrying it around and Miroku was more suited to the demands of being a monk, albeit a lecherous one. Miroku was parrying slower than usual and he was breathing in gasps.

"Go help him, I'll try and get a good shot with my bow, I don't think anything else will work on him," Kagome said as she pushed Inuyasha in Miroku's direction. Miroku gladly gave way to the hanyou and went off towards Sesshomaru and Rin to help heal Rin's wounds.

Kagome told Sango to sit down and rest for a bit. Sango gratefully went off a ways and sat down to rest. She had her sword out to fend off any demons if need be, but for now none bothered her. She was glad and used all the time she had to recuperate.

Kagome put her arrows where she could easily get to them and aimed her bow at Naraku. Inuyasha saw what she was planning on doing and tried to get her a good shot. She saw an opening and channeled as much of her powers into the arrow as she was able. She let it go, only to moan in frustration as the arrow missed its target and flashed into the non-existence behind him.

"Little miko, you will regret that," Naraku said with a snarl. He left off his battle with Inuyasha and jumped at her. She shrieked and fell back. Naraku landed a foot or so in front of her and started summoning his powers. Kagome groped for an arrow and fit it to her bow.

Inuyasha saw an opening in which to attack and threw his sword at Naraku's back. Kagome let go of the arrow a split second before the sword hit Naraku in the back. Naraku arched his back and then fell on the ground writhing.

The purification from Kagome's arrow engulfed him and Kagome heard thousands of demons shrieking in agony. Their very flesh was being burned away and Naraku's voice was mingled with theirs, for his life was leaching away with each demon that died.

"Noooooooo," Naraku yelled as he stretched out his arm towards Kagome and Inuyasha. The flesh was hanging from the bones, and steam was rising from the mangled demon bodies around him. He collapsed into a heap on the floor, still twitching, before a bright light suddenly erupted from the center of his being. When the bright light had dissipated there was nothing left of Naraku but a pile of ashes.

The dark fog lifted and Kagome saw that they were in the forest not far from her house. There was a breeze and Naraku's ashes lifted and swirled in it, blown away by a purifying wind.

"Come on guys, lets head back to my house. It seems that the evil is gone," Kagome said as she headed towards her house and family.

* * *

hey guys...there will be another chapter...like an epilogue...or something...but ya...

tell me how I did...this is the first battle scene I've done...like serious battle scene...so ya...kk

r&r folks...


	25. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...unless someone wants to give it to me:hint hint:

Heh im so glad that's the last one I have to write for this story

Oh ya...and b4 I forget THANK YOU REVIEWERS! Yay

Thanks to "miko" for being the 178th reviewer (I'm all into strange reviewer numbers ) and to "kp" for leaving an awesome review

Er...and to "The Eternal Hyper" sry bout the battle scene...i was a bit angry when I wrote that...u think it shows?

All ur reviews made me feel all tingly inside thanks guys...

Oh btw I made a new story "Where Am I?" it's a one shot...but just letting you know

* * *

Last Time:

The dark fog lifted and Kagome saw that they were in the forest not far from her house. There was a breeze and Naraku's ashes lifted and swirled in it, blown away by a purifying wind.

"Come on guys, let's head back to my house. It seems that the evil is gone," Kagome said as she headed towards her house and family.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Kagome and Inuyasha eventually went back to school with the rest of their friends. They stayed together for a year or so until Inuyasha worked up the courage to ask for her hand in marriage, and, of course, Kagome said yes. They adopted Shippo and raised their 2 hanyou children: a boy named Kae and a girl named Tatsumi. Souta could no longer stand his parent's fighting so he moved out of the house and lived with Kagome and Inuyasha.

Sango and Mioku also stayed together and married. They had 2 boys and one girl: Suoh, Akio, and Amaya. The group continued to stay friends, even through all the hardships of life, like Miroku's wandering hands.

Sesshomaru and Rin eventually got together and Rin had one boy named Makoto.

The local police stopped the diamond smuggling operation (Sesshomaru decided to let them feel good about something) and the personnel that knew about it were put in prison. Kikyo was among the people put in prison and was indicted again for trying to bribe the judge with 'favors'.

* * *

okay...a really crappy epilogue...but that's all I could do right now.

Oh...and Inuyasha and Kagome's kids are hanyou because Kagome's a miko... and because it makes more sense :)


	26. Chapter 26

Okay...so I got all these reviews asking whether or not I'm gonna write a sequel...

I don't think so...cause I have no clue what to write about :)but If I do...i'll add something to the end of this story so u guys can see it :)

they took away my lil carrot thingys :( now i cant make cute smiley faces :(

:runs away and cries:


End file.
